Número 616
by Luudin
Summary: Número 1 y Número 362 siguen los pasos de un misterioso asesino en serie, responsable de las muertes de los padres de Uno y de varios ex miembros de KND y adultos villanos. Buscarán reunir al antiguo sector V para atrapar a Número 616, quien quiera que sea.
1. UNO

Lo persiguió como un sabueso a través del interior de un edificio oscuro y abandonado. No se escuchaban más que los ecos de las pisadas y jadeos ávidos, resonando por los largos pasillos humedecidos, y no se veía más que aquella cegadora luz al fondo del pasillo por la que pronto saldría el futuro soplón.

El hombre, de apariencia formal temerosa y unos cuarenta años de edad, saltó por la ventana rompiéndola en pedazos, y cayendo sobre la azotea del siguiente edificio.

Número Uno, como se hacía llamar tanto allí arriba como en la Tierra, hizo lo mismo, recibiendo de lleno los rayos del sol y lamentándose una vez más el no haber recargado sus botas propulsoras.

Bajo un abrasador cielo despejado y despiadado, ambos atravesaron parte del centro de Cleveland entre azotea y azotea, saltando edificios como si estuviesen en un estúpido juego, hasta que el sujeto halló unas escaleras de servicio por los cuales descendió. Uno lo siguió, con más prisa que precaución, llegando a trastabillar con una viga salida que casi lo hace caer al vacío.

El hombre llegó al final de la escalera y aterrizó en un contenedor de basura. Salió por un callejón que desembocaba en una calle concurrida. Uno lo siguió.

La persecución continuó por las calles del centro. El hombre se abrió paso por la acera atiborrada de gente empujando y haciendo a un lado a cuanto civil se le cruzó enfrente. Número 1 lo persiguió desde la calzada, ignorando los bocinazos del Cadillac que algún tonto adulto conducía. Desde allí logró acortar distancia hasta casi la mitad.

En la esquina dos niñas se cruzaron en el camino del hombre. Este apartó a una de ellas de una patada. A Uno no le sorprendió en lo absoluto.

El hombre ignoró los gritos histéricos de la madre y cruzó la calle en luz roja. Un Chevrolet casi lo atropella. Uno pasó por al lado de las niñas y la madre, y saltó sobre el capot de un Ford y el techo de un Renault, desde donde vio al sujeto adentrarse en el parque. Durante la persecución a la vista de todos los transeúntes del parque, el hombre tiró un carrito de hot dogs y a otra niña de su camino y se desvió por Ontario Street.

«Bienvenido a la Tierra, Nigel Uno. Te esperan días como estos», pensó Número 1.

Luego de trescientos metros de maratón ininterrumpidos, llegaron a un estadio de béisbol donde se llevaba a cabo un juego con equipos que a Uno le importaban una mierda. El hombre burló a seguridad, esquivando a cada uno de los empleados. Uno tuvo que golpear a algunos para poder perseguirlo.

La cucaracha escurridiza llegó a las gradas y se adentró, tratando de perderse entre el público. Uno lo persiguió derribando en el camino a dos vendedores ambulantes, haciendo saltar por los aires las bebidas. Recibió docenas de insultos por todos lados. Seguridad los seguía a unos metros detrás. El sujeto encontró la salida, Uno salió también, y los de seguridad los siguieron hasta el final de la calle, en donde metros después sucumbieron al cansancio.

Cruzaron Carnegie Avenue y continuaron por un campo que se hallaba bajo una autopista.

—Al demonio —dijo Uno, asegurándose de que nadie viera.

De su bolsillo extrajo una pistola de rayos y le apuntó a los pies del sujeto. Disparó varias veces, haciéndolo caer. El hombre comenzó a gatear. Uno llego fácilmente a él. Con una patada en el abdomen lo hizo girar hacia él.

—¡Dame nombres! ¡Dame nombres! —le ladró Uno en la cara, mientras lo tomaba de la camisa.

—¡No sé nada! ¡Te lo juro, no sé nada!

Uno le dio un puñetazo en el rostro y lo zarandeó un rato.

—¡Esta bien! ¡Esta bien! ¡Fizz! Así es como lo llaman. Sr. Fizz.

Uno le dio un golpe de gracia que lo dejó inconsciente. Luego sacó su teléfono y marcó a un número.

—El pájaro cantó. Sr. Fizz es nuestro objetivo. Si nuestras sospechas son ciertas, él tiene información sobre Número 616.

—Es sobre eso —respondió Número Infinito, desde la línea—. 616 volvió a atacar.

La mano comenzó a temblar. Uno se quedó sin voz por unos segundos, en donde su cuerpo experimentó escalofríos y temores. Fantasmas del desgraciado pasado que aún no lo abandonaron y que quizá jamás lo harían, allí presentes ante él.

—¿Quién...?

—Curiosamente la mano derecha de ese Sr. Fizz. Tendremos que terminar esta conversación en la escena del crimen. Será mejor que te des prisa; los federales están llegando cada vez más rápido.

Uno colgó. Sus pensamientos se perdieron con el ruido del grueso tránsito que corría sobre su cabeza. Era curioso cómo el mundo seguía su curso cada vez que ese maniático se manifestaba. Como si se tratase de alguna fuerza omnipresente que solo realizaba su trabajo bajo el consentimiento del resto del mundo, por no decir resignación.

Uno llegó al lugar. Por suerte se encontraba en Cleveland, donde muchos adultos villanos llevaban a cabo sus operaciones. Era un edificio un tanto antiguo y de pocos pisos. Uno subió por las escaleras y atravesó el viejo pasillo hasta el domicilio. Adentro lo esperaba otro lunático, sentado en un sofá y leyendo una historieta.

—Tarde como siempre, Nigel —dijo, poniéndose de pie.

—¿En donde está Infinito?

—Detrás de ti, imbécil —respondió 363.

Uno se giró y ahí estaba el misterioso y ortodoxo Infinito. Pudo jurar que cuando ingresó hace dos segundos no lo había visto. Es decir, esa esquina estaba casi en penumbra, y no era como si Infinito fuese muy visible ahí.

—Hay algo que debo hablar contigo, pero será regresando al cuartel. Ahora vamos a lo importante —le informó a Uno.

La víctima lucía igual de mal que el resto. Era algo de rutina: Garganta cortada, muñecas rajadas, y lo peor: un horrendo agujero a la altura del corazón, el cual siempre era arrebatado. Todos los cortes fueron hechos con lentitud y sadismo, algo común en sus asesinatos. Sin embargo, la verdadera marca de cada uno de sus homicidios era, como siempre, ese número.

En la pared más vasta y desprovista del hogar, el asesino solía dejar su marca: el número 616, un gran uno entre dos seis de mediano tamaña. Normalmente el cadáver se encontraba frente a la marca. Uno se acercó a oler la sangre fresca.

—El número 616 con la sangre de la víctima y utilizando cuatro dedos para marcar, comenzando siempre con el uno —dijo 363, casi maravillado por el acto del asesino.

—Este tipo estaba prácticamente en pijama. Número 616 lo sorprendió, eso seguro. La pregunta es por qué específicamente este tipo y no algún otro aliado del Sr. Fizz, o el mismo Fizz —opinó Uno, mientras 363 jugaba a acuchillar a la víctima, recreando los movimientos de Número 616.

—Bueno, todo eso se resume a averiguar por qué mata 616. Quizás no era el Sr. Fizz quien tenía la información, sino este sujeto. O tal vez el mismo Fizz sea 616 pero... no lo creo. —El reloj ultra avanzado de Infinito comenzó a sonar—. Oh, federales. Hora de irnos, amigos. Ven a la base, Uno. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

Infinito usó el moco como teletransportador y desapareció de ahí.

—Si Infinito me hubiera asignado a Número 616 yo ya lo habría atrapado —murmuró 363, dejando en paz al cadáver.

—Pero no lo hizo, así que cállate y copera, Harvey.

La base de los adolescentes miembros de los chicos del barrio, o en resumen, TND, se renovaba cada mes. En el mes actual ésta se ubicaba en un acuífero subterráneo de alguna bahía del pacífico, entre Filadelfia y Washington DC. Uno y 363 llegaron casi al mismo tiempo. Infinito notó que, como de costumbre, habían tomado distintos caminos para ver quién llegaba más rápido.

Sin decir una palabra, Infinito le mostró desde su Xperia un video de YouTube grabado en el centro de Cleveland el día de hoy.

—¿Que? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó Uno, aunque ya sabía la respuesta.

La cámara enfocaba a la segunda niña que el sujeto que perseguía, apartaría de su camino en instantes. Luego, detrás de él, aparecería Uno.

—Eso, es un video viral. Y tu rostro aparece sospechosamente. Me parece que eso le resta varios puntos a tu periodo de prueba, Número 1.

—Estaba haciendo mi trabajo —se justificó él.

—Mantener tu anonimato también es parte del trabajo. Eres un joven de dieciocho años que acaba de entrar a la universidad de Oxford y solo recuerda haberse dedicado a coleccionar cartas de Pokemon en su infancia. Y yo ni siquiera existo. ¿Entiendes? Estamos fuera del mapa —le recordó Infinito, manteniéndose impasible.

—Número 1 no puede hacer un trabajo sin ser la estrella. Quiere fama a toda costa, y eso hace que su identidad corra peligro. No es cauteloso como nosotros —opinó 363.

—Eso no es cierto —respondió Uno.

—Es la verdad. He atrapado muchos adultos villanos que los estúpidos Chicos del Barrio actuales no pudieron.

—Eso tampoco había bien de tu cautela, 363 —sostuvo Infinito—. Por estas cosas fue que le di este caso a 362, señores. En TND no necesitamos héroes que den espectáculos, necesitamos espías astutos.

Uno bajó la cabeza y le concedió la última palabra, pero no porque tuviese razón, sino por la mención de 362. La última jefa que tuvo antes de ir al espacio, y alguien a quien también había echado de menos inmensamente. Y hablando de ella, ya había pasado casi una semana de prueba y aun no la había visto.

—No obstante, estás dentro. Bienvenido a la organización, Nigel Uno —finalizó Infinito, tendiéndole la mano.

Todavía abrumado, Uno se la dio.

—Gracias... Infinito. No tienes idea de cuánto significa para mi.

Y casi como si fuese un libro abierto, Infinito leyó su mente y le respondió.

—Tranquilo, 362 está en camino. —Su reloj volvió a sonar—. Oh. Que sorpresa, ya llegó. Oye, de verdad este reloj es de los mejores. Tres seis dos, ya puedes pasar.

Uno se sobresaltó. La puerta de metal rechinó al abrirse. La primera impresión que tuvo Uno fue que se trataba de una mala broma. La jovencita que se hallaba en el umbral de la puerta llevaba una gabardina beige que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, y debajo unos pantalones negros. Si hubiese tenido un sombrero quizá no la hubiese reconocido. Tenía una cola de caballo que recogía parte de su corto cabello rubio. Apenas tenía maquillaje, pero Uno creía que no lo necesitaba para verse bien.

—Tre... ¡Rachel!

Uno corrió hacia ella y se detuvo justo enfrente. La idea de abrazarla se había esfumado repentinamente al recordar que su hermano e Infinito estaban presentes, y que además no estaba seguro de que a ella le gustara. Aunque dadas las emociones por ver a sus antiguos colegas, Uno juraría poder abrazar incluso a Número 86.

—¡Nigel! No puedo creerlo, creí que nunca te volvería a ver. Estoy... contenta —dijo 362, tratando de ocultar su emoción.

—¡También yo! Te he echado de menos en el espacio. He pensado en ti muchas veces.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó ella, sumamente sorprendida.

—Quita tus manos de mi hermana, amigo —murmuró 363, recordando a los dos jóvenes que no se encontraban solos.

—Solo nos estamos saludando, Harvey. No te he visto desde hace meses, ven aquí. —362 fue a abrazar a su hermano. Pese a los cuatro años de diferencia, 363 había logrado, por poco, superarla en altura.

—Que conmovedor —opinó Infinito, acomodándose las gafas—. Bueno, en fin. Ya tendrán tiempo para hablar. Vamos a nuestro asunto, 1, 362, 363.

—Sí, señor —dijo Uno, más animado que nunca.

—Cuando los dos reclutas que acompañaban a 362 en este caso renunciaron, le mencioné que buscaría a nuestros mejores elementos para formar otro equipo, además de ti, Uno. Por desgracia, Número 9 sigue ocupado combatiendo a las farmacéuticas, y 274 colgó cuando le dije que trabajaría contigo. Por ese lado aun estoy en deuda, aunque a decir verdad, recuerdo que 362 y tú se llevaban bien, ¿no es así?

—Demasiado bien —insistió 363.

—Si. Creo que no hubiese tenido a alguien mejor, gracias Infinito —comentó Uno, recordando lo arrogante que le había parecido 274, incluso después de saber que estaba del lado de KND. Con Número 9 no había tenido problema, pero Chad sí que había sido insoportable.

—También necesito que alguien resguarde tu identidad y cuide de ti cuando vayas a hacer otro de tus espectáculos —comentó Infinito en broma—. Por lo demás, estarán bien. Conforme avancen los días les asignaré más miembros adolescentes como apoyo.

—Ah... sí. Claro... más miembros —murmuró Uno, callando lo que opinaba a gritos acerca de eso.

Infinito se dirigió a la chica.

—Número 362, buena suerte con Uno.

—Oye —se quejó Uno, con las risas de 363 de fondo.

—Descuida Infinito, estará bien... Siempre que me escuche.

—Bien... Nosotros nos retiramos. Yo les recomiendo que se tomen el día; tienen el caso más difícil de toda la historia de los Chicos del Barrio en sus manos, así que es mejor que hablen y se conozcan mejor. Bah, pero qué digo, ustedes ya se conocen.

—Me parece una buena idea —opinó Uno—. Rachel, tenemos mucho de qué hablar.

—Lo mismo digo. No he sabido nada de ti desde hace años —respondió ella, con un tono bastante melancólico.

—Nos vemos. —Infinito desapareció de nuevo con la teletransportación del moco.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos a tomar un helado? Así podremos hablar... —sugirió Uno, olvidando la presencia de 363.

—Me parece bien —sonrió 362—. ¿Vienes, Harvey?

—¡Pero claro que si! Me muero por ver como un par de cuasi adultos se dicen cosas cursis y se toman de la mano. Nos vemos en la heladería. —363 salió cerrando la puerta, pero al segundo la abrió—. Y por si las dudas estaba siendo sarcástico —finalizó cerrándola nuevamente para largarse.

—Es un tonto —dijo 362, cubriéndose la cara. Uno suspiró de alivio. Lo último que quería era seguir pasando el tiempo con ese fastidioso de 363.

—¿Nos vamos? Acabo de recargar mis botas propulsoras.

—¿Todavía las sigues usando? —preguntó más animada. Uno asintió.

—¿En qué has venido tú?

—En mi auto nave, ¿la recuerdas? Ven, yo te llevo —informó ella, guiñándole el ojo.

—Eso suena más realista. ¿Puedo conducir yo?

Y así comenzó todo.


	2. DOS

El cuarto sabor era la nueva tendencia en la heladería del barrio a donde varios agentes solían ir. Aquel extraño elixir dorado y exótico era tan exitoso que los baldes se agotaban en cuestión de horas. En especial en días como estos, en donde era común refrescarse a cada hora y vestir ropa ligera.

—¿Todavía queda algo del cuarto sabor? —preguntó 362 en el mostrador.

Hace mucho tiempo, Número 5 se había aventurado en el templo de los cuatro sabores, viéndose obligada a descifrar el código para darle el acceso a esos odiosos de la otra cuadra. Aquella anécdota había surgido del fondo del mar de recuerdos de Uno como un delfín dando un salto.

Vaya que extrañaba a todos, tanto colegas como villanos.

—¿Número 1? Te estoy hablando.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué?

—Como no respondías pedí un cuarto de chocolomo para ti. Era tu favorita, ¿no?

—Ah, si... si... Chocolomo, recuerdo que siempre pedía eso —dijo él, riendo—. Hace años que no pruebo un helado. ¿Sabías que en el espacio no hay helados?

—¿En serio? Que aterrador.

—¿Tú qué has pedido?

—Al final si tenían el cuarto sabor. Era lo último, espero que sea tan bueno como dicen.

Se fueron a la mesa del fondo y se sentaron uno enfrente del otro. Uno llevaba puesto unas grandes gafas oscuras, idénticas a las que usaba cuando era niño. Se las había conseguido apenas llegó a la Tierra. 362 pudo apreciarse a sí misma a través de las relucientes gafas de Uno, aprovechando para acomodarse el cabello.

—Y... ¿cómo has estado? —inició ella.

—Ya sabes... Depende de a qué te refieras.

—Me refiero a eso.

Su intención no fue más que la de ofrecerle un rato para desahogarse sobre aquello que le había ocurrido, quizá como una amiga lo haría. No resultó del todo adecuado: Uno se encogió de hombros, su mirada fue cayendo, y la expresión de su rostro se fue tornando oscura, revelando a un muchacho afligido. «Bien hecho, tonta, bien hecho», pensó ella.

—Lo lamento. No debí preguntar sobre eso.

—No, está bien. A veces hablar hace mejor —recitó Uno. En realidad, lo había escuchado de uno de sus maestros en el espacio. Obviamente que no se había creído esa mierda, pero no quería hacer sentir mal a 362—. A decir verdad, lo peor ya ocurrió, ¿sabes? Creo que ya estoy aprendiendo a vivir con eso...

—Ya veo.

—Ahora mismo no tengo otra cosa en mente que encontrar a ese hombre.

Y de nuevo un silencio incómodo, dando a entender que no había más que decir sobre el caso. No por el momento.

Número 362 dio un probado al cuarto sabor. Sus sentidos le informaron lo exquisito y dulce que era, pero no podía disfrutarlo del todo, no con la tensión que había provocado. Uno apenas probaba su helado. Ella fue cayendo en cuenta de lo que había hecho. Apenas lo ve después de años y lo primero que hace es curiosear y escarbar su tragedia. ¿Qué clase de amiga se suponía que era? Si bien es cierto que su relación no pasó más allá de un amistoso trato profesional, ese afecto de amigo recurrente siempre había estado en ella cada vez que pensaba en él.

Dedicándose reproches a sí misma, pensó en algo para romper el hielo.

—¿Y qué tal fue trabajar en el espacio? —preguntó al fin.

La manera en que aquella pregunta cambio no solo el rumbo, sino el tono de la conversación fue más que mágica. Un sin fin de aventuras, batallas, odiseas y hasta conspiraciones intergalácticas habían brotado de la sonriente boca de Uno en forma de relato. El sol terminó de ponerse. Maravillada por todo lo que oía, 362 permaneció callada la mayor parte del tiempo, escuchando como una niña asombrada.

Para cuando las anécdotas de Número 1 comenzaban a agotarse, el helado ya se había terminado. 362 ya se hallaba con la cara apoyada en las manos, inclinada hacia él.

—Y yo que creía saberlo todo cuando descubrí la existencia de los Chicos del Barrio Galácticos —comentó haciendo círculos en el fondo de su vaso. Había dejado su gabardina en el auto, por lo que ahora Uno podía hasta notar debajo de su blusa color celeste verdoso los relieves de su sujetador. El aire acondicionado estaba en dieciséis y les daba de lleno a los dos.

—Si... Oye... Rachel. Se que deberíamos tomarnos el día, pero hay algo que me ha mantenido inquieto y creo que deberíamos solucionarlo.

—Lo sabía, adicto al trabajo.

—¿Qué?

—Así eras antes de irte al espacio —le recordó 362, mejorando su semblante—. Definitivamente siguen siendo el mismo.

—Si... bueno... ya sabes. Aquí o en el espacio yo vivo de mi público y sin ellos no soy nada.

Hasta los de las mesas más alejadas escucharon cuando ambos estallaron en risas.

—Si. Recuerdo que solías decir eso también —balbuceó 362, limpiándose una lágrima—. De acuerdo. ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Uno?

Uno se serenó y se acercó a ella para que hablasen en voz baja.

—El soplón al que perseguí me dio un nombre. Sr. Fizz.

—¿Fizz? ¿No es ese adulto loco de la soda? ¿El que quería embotellar a todos los niños por beber soda antes de los trece años?

—Exactamente.

—¿Y qué con él?

—Sé que quizá Infinito no lo considere necesario, porque cree que será fácil. Pero he visto a los novatos de TND que ha estado entrenando, y son... bueno... no son muy buenos.

—¿A qué te refieres con eso?

—La primera vez que nos enfrentamos a él cuando éramos niños hubo alguien que le dio una lección.

362 no necesitó oír más para deducir a donde quería llegar Uno.

—¿Quieres que...? —preguntó. Uno asintió, muy serio—. No... Jamás lograrás que Infinito cambie de parecer.

—Lo que Infinito opine lo veré más adelante. ¿Pero qué piensas tú?

—No sé... Es que no creo que sea buena idea. Es decir, sí. Dos lo derrotó una vez, pero sigue siendo una idea descabellada. Y además...

—¿Qué?

Ella no quería sonar tan dura con él en el primer día, pero no le dejaba otra opción.

—Tienes que aceptar que ellos fueron decomisados hace mucho tiempo, Nigel. El Módulo Recuperador puede devolverles la memoria, pero ¿con qué fin? Aceptaron ese destino.

—Yo no hablaba del Módulo Recuperador. Por favor. Rachel, solo quiero que lo veas.

—Uno...

—Solo... solo sígueme, ¿sí? No perdemos nada con ir a verlo.

Número 362 rodó los ojos. De todas maneras, su otro plan era ponerse al día con esa serie de Netflix del que tanto hablaban sus amigas.

—Bien, pero no voy a cambiar de opinión.

En algún otro rincón de la ciudad, un muchacho llamado Hoagie Gilligan, había terminado de revisar la suspensión del auto de algún adulto. A excepción de aquella chica morena que había traído su Mercedes Benz hace unos días, todos los clientes habían resultado ser viejos aburridos y malhumorados.

—Ya son las seis. Ya puedes irte, Hoagie —le dijo su jefe.

Hoague, que ni siquiera sospechaba que en algún momento de su vida se llamó Número 2, encendió su motocicleta y salió del taller. Era una Vespa 98 usada que había conseguido en Amazon a bajo precio y al que le había hecho mil arreglos para que no se burlaran de él en la universidad.

Se detuvo en la rampa del cordón, encendió un cigarrillo en su boca, exhaló un poco y arrancó, en dirección a su casa.

Conduciendo por alguna avenida que corría sobre el lado menos próspero de la ciudad de Cleveland, un grito llamó su atención. Por un momento pensó que se trataba de una gata en sus días. Esas malditas cosas peludas se habían estado cargando sus noches últimamente.

Se detuvo en un semáforo y escuchó de nuevo el grito. Pero esta vez supo que no era, por lo menos, de un animal. No conocía ninguno que supiera articular palabras y gritarán auxilio.

No había nadie más en la calle, ni en la acera. Ningún auto. Era solo él.

—Bueno, hora de cumplir con mi deber —dijo él, subiéndose a la acera y volviendo a bajar para redireccionarse hacia atrás y arrancar. La calle era de una sola mano, pero ningún auto se veía ni se escuchaba, así que fue a toda velocidad.

Llegó al callejón y vio lo que esperaba ver, Una mujer, de unos treinta años, forcejeaba con un ladrón que quería arrebatarle el bolso. El malhechor vestía en su totalidad de negro. Llevaba un pasamontaña que solo dejaba ver sus ojos.

—¡Auxilio! —gritaba la mujer.

—Déjala en paz, bravucón —exigió Hoagie, tirando el cigarrillo al piso.

—Lárgate niño, esto no te incumbe —respondió el ladrón. Por la voz rasgada Hoagie notó que debía tener más de cuarenta años.

El sujeto logró sacarle el bolso y fue corriendo hacia la salida del callejón, donde lo esperaba Hoagie.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó la mujer.

Mientras tanto, Número 1 y Número 362 se encontraban en la azotea del edificio contiguo, observando todo. Esta última lo había regañado por no haber acudido en ayuda de la mujer. Uno se excusó diciendo que era parte del espectáculo.

—Pon atención, Rachel. Esta es la parte en la que Dos saca su as bajo la manga.

El ladrón sacó un cuchillo para tratar de darle al muchacho, quien permanecía calmado y esperando el ataque.

—He esperado toda la semana para probar a este bebé —dijo Número 2.

Sacó lo que pretendía ser una bazooka soldada con latas y le apuntó al sujeto. El arma disparó varias pelotas de tenis a muy alta velocidad, llegando a darle en la cara y en sus partes íntimas. El malhechor cayó soltando el bolso, y agarrándole del dolor.

Número 2 guardó su arma.

—Sinvergüenzas. Dejen de hacer tonterías y consigan un trabajo —espetó, sacando una lata de soda para tomarla. La mujer tomó el bolso comenzó a patear al ladrón.

—¡Bastardo! ¡Deberías estar en la cárcel!

—Esa bazooka creo que la vi alguna vez... ¿o no? —se preguntó 362.

—No lo hiciste. Dos la fabricó la semana pasada. ¿Ves que sigue siendo el mismo genio de siempre? —respondió él, con una llama de orgullo en su interior.

El joven motociclista se dirigió a la mujer.

—Debe ir con cuidado, señorita. A estas horas los rufianes acechan como buitres, y nada garantiza que yo esté aquí de nuevo.

—Muchas gracias, chico extraño. Lo tendré en cuenta.

Dos se subió a la motocicleta y se marchó. La mujer llamó a la policía. No hubo más que ver. Los dos jóvenes agentes se retiraron. Uno volvió a tomar a 362 de la mano, encendió sus botas propulsoras y se elevó para descender del edificio, hacia la autonave que habían aparcado al otro lado de la cuadra.

—¡Es genial! Ni siquiera tuvo que darle sus pataditas, solo con el arma que fabricó fue suficiente. ¿No es el mismo Dos de antes? —mencionó Uno, una vez que ambos se encontraban en el vehículo—. No, no lo es, es mucho más inteligente y capaz. Me pregunto cómo habrá hecho para bajar tanto de peso. Seguro que fue de tanto luchar contra esos tipos.

—Claro que lo es, per...

—¿Lo ves? Sabía que estarías de acuerdo conmigo.

—¡No estoy de acuerdo contigo!

Uno se sobresaltó.

—Pero... pero...

—Nigel... —362 ladeó la cabeza—. Mira, puede que tengas razón en que Número 2 conserva sus habilidades, y seguramente 3, 4 y 5 también. Pero hay tres cosas que debes entender. Uno; no recuerdan nada de los Chicos del Barrio. Dos; nada garantiza que quieran recordar o regresar a su vida pasada. Y tres; aunque así fuese, introducirlos en la operación no depende de ti ni de mí.

—Pero 362... Tenemos a un peligroso criminal en manos. Necesitamos lo mejor...

—Escucha, sé que no confías mucho en los nuevos elementos, pero si Infinito los eligió fue por una razón. Suponiendo que eso te preocupe.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Quieres traer a tus amigos de vuelta. Mira, yo te entien...

—No, no me entiendes —farfulló él. Pero sabía que ella tenía razón. Podía engañarse a sí mismo, decir mil excusas y pretextos exagerados para requerir la ayuda del antiguo sector V, pero ella sabría que todo era únicamente para reunirlos de vuelta. Si hubo algo que todavía motivaba a Uno a continuar, además de su camino de venganza, era aferrarse a lo único que conservaba de su vida pasada—. Lo siento. No quise decir eso.

—Uno...

—Tienes razón, Rachel. Creo que solo estoy moviéndome por mis deseos de recuperar a mi equipo.

Número 362 no supo qué decir. Se había puesto a jugar con el volante con las manos.

—Descuida... Ya verás que le sacaremos todo a Fizz. Lo haremos hablar y nos llevará a 616. No te preocupes —le dijo ella, intentando animarlo.

—Si. Nosotros dos podemos —sonrió él, aunque sin convencerse del todo.

362 llevó a Uno hacia su casa. Permanecía igual que siempre, con la diferencia de que una brisa intangible de dolor y desolación era perceptible para ambos. La casa del árbol seguía ahí, abandonada en el tiempo, debido a que el último sector en ocuparla ya había superado los trece años, y en parte también por el temor del homicidio ocurrido en la casa de abajo. 362 no se encontraba convencida de dejarlo pasar la noche ahí solo, pese a que llevaba viviendo allí varios días.

—Buenas noches, compañera —dijo Uno, forzando una sonrisa.

—Nos vemos mañana, soldado —respondió ella dulcemente.

Número 362 arrancó y salió. Uno abrió la puerta. Todo adentro permanecía estático, como siempre, y mostraba su habitual ambiente lúgubre. Llevaba varios días pensando en mudarse a la base de TND, o a cualquier otro lugar que no sea este, que ahora se le hacía inmensamente desolador.

Fue hacia la cocina para servirse algo de comer, pero mientras pasaba por la sala de estar, lo vio una vez más. Allí en la pared sobre el sofá, la sangre ya se había transformado en pintura.

El número del demonio dibujado en la pared de su casa, brindándole una encantadora y regocijante bienvenida, una marca que solo se mofaba de él y lograba exhacerbarlo e inquietarlo cada vez que él miraba. De repente ya no tenía ganas de comer.

Subió las escaleras dispuesto a ir a su habitación. Abrió la puerta y vio su cama, donde relucía su amada cobija de Inglaterra. Sobre la mesita de luz se encontraban dos fotografías. Una de ellas era de él, junto a sus padres.

La tomó y se sentó en la cama. De pronto sintió que estaba sentado en ese bote de nuevo, acompañando a papá en aquel apacible día de pesca (antes de que 86 y sus secuaces lo arruinasen todo). En aquel entonces Uno no era más que un niño de diez años que no sabía ni quería aprender a tolerar todas las ocurrencias de papá. Solo tenía tiempo para su trabajo como agente. Luego todo se fundió en negro, y Uno apareció en el cuartel subterráneo con él, momentos después de haberle respondido mal, y momentos antes de traer de nuevo al grandioso Número 0.

Y allí estaba su madre, presente en cada mañana invernal en el que Uno despertaba delicado de salud. Presente en cada escarmiento que le daba por volver tarde a casa. Presente en el beso de buenas noches.

Papá y Mamá habían vuelto a ser Número 0 y Número 999 aquella última vez que los vio. Fue cuando estaba a punto de partir al espacio, para unirse a GKND. Se despidió de ellos como si no volviese a verlos por un gran tiempo, y se largó del planeta.

Pudo haberse quedado. El GKND tenía operativos de sobra para combatir a los adultos en la galaxia, y la vida de Uno estaba en la Tierra. Papá le había dicho que su misión ahora que ya no era más un agente, era ser el mejor padre para él. Pero el trabajo fue su prioridad, hasta el final.

Como en todas las noches, lagrimas aterrizaron sobre los rostros de las personas que lo trajeron a la vida.

—Esto... no se quedará así. No... no se quedará así. Se los prometo.

Sin poder mantener la vista en ellos ni un minuto más, Uno dejó la fotografía en la mesita y tomo la otra. Era de él, junto a sus ex compañeros de equipo. La tomó y se sentó en la cama. Ahí estaban, Dos y Cinco a su derecha, y Tres y Cuatro a su izquierda.

—Se que no me escuchan, pero quiero que sepan que los necesito. Son lo único que tengo.

En los últimos días había estado espiando la rutina de Dos. No se lo dijo a 362, pero también había visto a Cinco. Su vieja amiga había conseguido un Mercedes Benz y lo llevaba al taller de Dos reiteradamente. A pesar de que no hablaban más de lo necesario, Uno pensó que eso era mejor que ser absolutos desconocidos.

Había llegado hace una semana y aún no había tenido tiempo para buscar a Tres y a Cuatro, pero esperaba que no hubiesen abandonado la ciudad.

En realidad, solo le había dado la razón a 362 de dientes para afuera. Mentiría si dijera que no tenía intención de rearmar a su antiguo equipo.


	3. TRES

Había sido un largo y tedioso día en la universidad para Kuki Sanban. Su nuevo grupo de amigos había tratado de convencerla de ir con ellos a una fiesta en el ático de uno de los estudiantes populares y platudos. Según decían, habían conseguido varias latas de la gran sensación de la ciudad de Nueva York: la nueva cerveza de Fizz, el cual aseguraban que era mil veces más espectacular y refrescante que su soda. Kuki quiso negarse, pero sus amigas contraatacaron.

—¿Te quedarás toda la noche escribiendo en tu diario con tus simios arcoíris? Allí nunca encontraras novio.

La intimidad de uno era a menudo su gran debilidad. No muy convencida, Kuki aceptó ir a la fiesta, pensando en que llegando a casa buscaría bien que ropa ponerse. Hacía mil años que no pisaba una fiesta, aunque la idea de regresar a una no le desagradaba tanto. En aquel entonces la fiebre por los chicos no estaba tan desarrollada como ahora. Uno de los cuentos que se había inventado para conseguir amigas populares era que había salido con chicos universitarios y que lo había hecho con ellos varias veces. En realidad solo tuvo dos, y eran de la secundaria, pero cuando se entraba a una cueva de locas a las que les gustaba husmear en el pasado de uno como si se tratara de una carta de presentación, era mejor estar preparada.

La tarde de ese día la encontró revolviendo ropa interior en el fondo de su gran closet. Por suerte, los años la habían premiado con dos buenos motivos para usar un talle considerable de sostén. Pasó por varios atuendos, desde los modestos y ridículamente infantiles hasta los que rozaban lo infartante, sin llegar a decidirse por uno.

De pronto, de su portátil una llamada de Skype apareció. Era Mushi, su hermana menor.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó la adolescente. Usaba una larga sudadera púrpura, y ya había dejado las colas en el cabello hace un año. Era idéntica a Kuki a su edad.

—Me invitaron a una fiesta en la casa de un estudiante, y voy a ir.

—¿Una fiesta universitaria? —inquirió Mushi, con los ojos iluminados. Kuki asintió—. Wau. ¿En dónde? Creí que en Manhattan no había mansiones.

—En primer lugar, si hay mansiones, como en todo el mundo. Y en segundo, es en un ático, el piso superior de un edificio.

—¿Es un piso? Qué aburrido.

—Cuando vayas a fiestas más adelante veras que no es así. —Kuki sonrió ante la todavía presente inocencia de su hermana pequeña. La extrañaba—. Por cierto, ¿papá está ahí?

—Oh, sí. Casi lo olvido. ¡Paaa!

El grito de la chica logró distorsionarse a través de los parlantes. Kuki intercambio unas palabras con su correcto y estricto padre, y luego de diez minutos de lecciones acerca del trato con muchachitos interesados e impuros, finalizó la llamada y continuó buscando ropa.

En algún otro rincón de Estados Unidos, exactamente en la base de TND, Uno se encontraba en su escritorio, revisando pilas de archivos enteros de su nuevo némesis, cortesía de 362. Se había levantado temprano para ir a interrogar al soplón, el que le dio el nombre de Fizz. Este le había dicho que no hablaría hasta que lo liberasen. Uno regresó al cuartel, donde los archivos le estaban esperando. Había tratado de no mencionar palabra alguna sobre su antiguo sector, para no levantar sospechas de 362. Aparentemente había funcionado bien, aunque le costaba imaginar cómo podía ser tan optimista cuando solo eran ellos dos. Los otros novatos tardarían unos días más en unirse, eso si no se cagaban encima antes, como los últimos dos idiotas que la abandonaron. Cosas como esa le daban más razones para reunir a su equipo.

—Eso es todo lo que pudimos reunir. Espero que sea suficiente —dijo ella, con un aire de cansancio.

—¿Qué dices? Rachel, esto es grandioso. Debió costarte mucho trabajo reunir toda esta información.

—No, no fue nada. —Le sonrió. En realidad, si le había costado mucho trabajo. Número 616 se había vuelto su obsesión desde la muerte de los padres de Uno. Ninguna de las operaciones que había dirigido cuando fue líder suprema se le acercaban siquiera en dificultad, y eso que en ninguna de ellas había lidiado con un enemigo que además era un asesino. Si bien es cierto que en TND se manejaban los casos más peligrosos y mortales, amenazas que ningún niño de KND debería siquiera de saber, el caso de 616 lo superaba todo.

La última página incluía el nombre de Fizz, junto con el historial de conflictos que había tenido con KND, y algunas observaciones confidenciales. Recientemente al adicto al refresco se le había descubierto con la nueva mujer de uno de los villanos adultos más problemáticos que padeció la organización; el Sr. Jefe, y según averiguaciones, ese idilio había comenzado hace sólo días. La aventura no era una novedad en TND. No al menos para 362, quien se había enterado mediante una llamada de 86. Entre sollozos, Fanny le había informado sobre la traición de aquella sucia perra a su padre, a lo que Rachel respondió rogándole que no hiciera nada tonto y que lo dejara en sus manos.

—No sabía que 86 seguía trabajando para KND. Ese Infinito se negó a decirme quienes eran los otros miembros de TND.

—Fue una de las mejores agentes de nuestra generación, Uno. Y ya conoces a Infinito, quiere ser precavido. Pero no creo que pase nada malo si te lo digo.

—Si. Supongo que es bueno saberlo... dentro de todo —confesó él, sorpresivamente nostálgico. Aunque 86 nunca fue alguien de su agrado, en el fondo le alegraba saber que no todos sus ex colegas del pasado habían olvidado lo que fueron. Se sentía menos solo—. ¿Y en dónde trabaja ella?

—No lo vas a creer. Está de infiltrada con los ninjas adolescentes.

—Vaya, pues no me sorprende. Tiene madera de sobra para pelearse con niños —dijo Uno, imaginando inevitablemente a la pelirroja protestando y vociferando algo a los adolescentes varones.

—Ni te imaginas. Ama su trabajo. Parece que golpear niños le sirve para desahogarse, al igual que a 274 cuando estaba con ellos —dijo ella, soltando una risa. Se alegró al ver a Uno sonriendo mientras imaginaba eso.

362 se despidió, tomó sus llaves y salió hacia la casa de esa extraña mujer. Uno por su parte, volvió a su escritorio.

El podía, junto con los datos que había visto por TV, la internet, y en especial los expedientes de 362, hacerse una idea de quién era ese asesino serial para el mundo. El FBI y otras agencias del mundo, en convenio con los medios de comunicación, habían adjudicado los horribles homicidios a una secta de fanáticos del malvado ser que vivía allí abajo, quienes en su nombre se habían encargado de llevar a mejor vida a un número reducido de personas sin relación alguna en distintos puntos del mundo. La coartada se plasmaba sola; nadie podía asesinar a un matrimonio en Estados Unidos y a las tres horas a dos adolescentes gemelos en Japón, por lo que se los renombró como los Asesinos del Infierno o alguna cosa así.

Pero para TND, una organización que disponía de tecnología tan avanzada como para viajar a Plutón en cuestión de horas, esa coartada se derrumbaba. De esa manera, Infinito y el TND habían identificado a los Asesinos del Infierno como uno solo. Una sola persona que dibujaba el número de la bestia con la sangre de sus víctimas y que les arrancaba los corazones lentamente para quien sabe qué ritual o sacrificio llevar a cabo. Además de psicópata, su capacidad intelectual era innegablemente arrolladora al lado de la del resto de adultos villanos; no se sabía nada más de él.

Uno había comenzado a estudiar los expedientes a las 13 pm. A las 15 recordó que tenía que comer. Fue al refrigerador por algo, lo calentó en el microondas, se lo comió y continuó con su trabajo, perdiéndose entre un montón de archivos embadurnados de tinta y de sangre.

Ni en sus más salvajes sueños (que de hecho, fueron realmente salvajes) Kuki imaginó que aquella fiesta terminaría cambiando su vida para siempre.

Había optado por un vestido ceñido negro, de una pieza, con mangas largas, un escote en U, la espalda semi descubierta, y cuya longitud abajo terminaba a medio muslo. Su primera impresión al verse al espejo fue que era muy atrevido, y que mejor debía usar el otro vestido rosa que había ostentado en su cumpleaños número quince. Luego sus amigas dijeron que se veía estupendamente bien, por lo que decidió ir como estaba.

La primera parte de la noche fue, al menos para Kuki, bastante aburrida. Sus amigas actuaban como locas con los chicos de la casa. Hacían lo que sea para llamarles la atención. Ella no negaba que fueran chicos guapos, pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a arrastrarse de esa manera.

Todo fue mejorando cuando llegaron los de otras universidades y el piso se llenó. La música latina bailable se adueñó del edificio y de gran parte del norte de Manhattan. Kuki recibió algunas invitaciones para bailar, accediendo a solo un par de ellas, solo para no ser grosera. Luego de unos pasos, se volvió hacia el sofá en donde estaban sus amigas.

—¡Esta fiesta está increíble! Pero me pregunto cuando traerán las latas.

—¿Qué latas?

—Las de Fizz, Kuki. Vinimos solo para probarlas.

Antes de que la chica pudiera abrir la boca, alguien vociferó en la puerta de entrada:

—¡Llegaron las cervezas Fizz!

Todos arrojaron murmullos de euforia y se levantaron. Un muchacho gigante traía en sus manos una bandeja con varias latas de cerveza que decían FIZZ en diagonal. Los universitarios se acercaron como niños hacia una piñata. La amiga de Kuki tomó dos y le dio una a ella.

—Ten.

—Pero... yo no...

—Solo pruébalo y ya. Una no te hará nada.

Kuki accedió, y eso fue lo último antes de que realidad y fantasía colisionaran en un violento estallido. Cuando abrió la lata, en algún lado de la sala hubo una gran explosión de humo. Era un gas rosa que se propagó rápidamente por todo el salón. Kuki y sus amigas se arrojaron al suelo.

—¿Qué... qué es esto? —preguntó su amiga, tratando de no toser.

Los jóvenes que habían permanecido de pie, aspirando de lleno el gas, perdieron la consciencia y se desplomaron en cuestión de segundos. De la puerta de entrada empezaron a ingresar unas personas vestidas con lo que parecían ser un traje espacial hecha a base de basura de casa. Pero lo curioso era que dichas personas eran bajas en estatura. Como si fueran niños.

—¡Rápido! ¡Busquen la soda! —exclamó el que parecía ser el líder. Definitivamente tenía voz de niño.

Los pocos que aún conservaban la conciencia se encontraban agachados bajo la densa niebla rosa que no dejaba ver absolutamente nada arriba. Kuki alcanzó a escuchar el gigante zumbido de un avión que se acercaba más y más. Luego se dio cuenta que no era un avión sino una nave. Y que eran tres. Y que ya estaban sobre sus cabezas.

Los nuevos invasores rompieron el techo formando varios agujeros. Los escombros cayeron muy cerca de las chicas. De cada uno de los seis agujeros arrojaron sogas por donde comenzaron a bajar más personas, bien al estilo SWAT, pero estás vestían trajes de samuráis oscuros sobre una tela roja, y parecían más mayores.

—¿Qué clase de fiesta loca es esta? —exclamó una de sus amigas, bastante horrorizada.

—¡No pierdan el tiempo y vayan por la cerveza! —ordenó uno de ellos.

—¡Si, señor! —respondió—. Esperen, ¿niños?

—¡Son los tarados del barrio!

Todo lo que alcanzo a oír a partir de ahí fueron disparos, golpes, explosiones, y expresiones como «mocosos entrometidos» o «malditos adolescentes». Los universitarios restantes trataron de huir por el ascensor de la entrada.

Kuki intentó avanzar agachada hacia la puerta que daba a la azotea del lugar, pero dos de esos ninjas extraños se le pusieron en su camino. Uno de ellos, todavía enmascarado, la obligó a ponerse de pie.

—Hola preciosa. ¿No tienes algo para mí?

—Eh... ¿yo? No sé de qué estás hablando —respondió tapándose la nariz.

Lo cierto era que si lo sabía. Kuki se había guardado una lata de cerveza en el bolso por mera curiosidad.

—Tengo una idea —siguió el otro adolescente—. ¿Por qué no nos vamos a un lugar más intimo? Olvida a este tonto. Solos tú, yo, y esa cerveza que tienes en el bolso.

—Ahh, ¿quieres el bolso? —preguntó de repente. Este asintió—. De acuerdo.

Kuki lo golpeó con el bolso en la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que logró tirarlo al suelo. De un salto salió hacia la azotea y corrió, pasando por el jacuzzi y la mini cancha de tenis, en busca de la escalera de servicio. Escuchó cómo el adolescente ninja ordenaba, usando palabras obscenas, que fueran tras ella. Reanudó la huida, llegando a casi tropezar con sus propios tacos.

—¡Dios! ¡Estúpidos tacos! —se quejó Kuki.

Se los quitó y los arrojó hacia el vacío, segura de que no los extrañaría. De todas maneras, tenía muchos más en casa. Ya descalza, encontró las escaleras y descendió. Alcanzó a ver a dos gorilas ninjas correr tras ella.

—¿Por qué no me quedé en casa escribiendo en mi diario? Maldición.

La textura de la plataforma le molestaba los pies. No entendía nada. Primero un convoy de enanos con voz de niños los ataca con gas del sueño, y luego otro grupo de adolescentes de una fiesta de disfraces caen del cielo. Si todo eso era parte del espectáculo o una gran broma de parte de algún otro universitario millonario, ya estaba yéndose un poco lejos.

Llegando al final de la escalera, tuvo que dejarse caer hacia unas cajas de cartón. Para su infortunio, estaban vacías. Se golpeó el trasero contra el fondo de las cajas. Sobándose atrás, levantó la vista, y vio a los gorilas a solo un piso de ella. Se incorporó, se acomodó el vestido y continuó huyendo.

Se encontraba en un callejón oscuro y húmedo que apestaba a orina. Botellas de alcohol partidas en mil pedazos estaban regadas en el suelo. Fue suerte que no haya pisado nada de eso. Pensando en que este definitivamente no era lugar para una linda e inocente chica como ella, corrió hacia la calle. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar, supo que la carrera había terminado.

Allí lo esperaban otros dos adolescentes ninjas más, de brazos cruzados.

—¿A dónde crees que vas, amiguita? —dijo uno de ellos. Era una chica. El otro adolescente solo la miraba en silencio.

—Oh, oh.

Kuki se dio la vuelta, solo para encontrarse con los otros dos detrás de ella. Estaba sola. Y ellos eran cuatro.


	4. CUATRO

Cuando salió de su casa dispuesta a escapar un poco de la vida gris y agotadora en la universidad junto a sus nuevas amigas, lo último que imaginó fue terminar descalza en un sucio callejón rodeada de cuatro locos vestidos de samuráis. Desolador, aunque aún guardaba la absurda esperanza de que esos ninjas comenzaran a desnudarse para revelar que en realidad eran strippers contratados por el dueño del ático. Y eso que a ella le daba asco los strippers, pero eso era mejor que verse en medio de cuatro ladrones o asesinos, o algo peor.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Te quedaste muda del susto? —espetó la chica. Por su voz no parecía ser del todo adulta. Debía ser un año mayor que ella como mucho.

—No es eso —sugirió Kuki—. Bueno... sí. En parte. Pero es que cuatro contra uno no es algo muy valiente que digamos.

—¡¿Me estás llamando cobarde?! —exclamó la adolescente ninja.

—¡No! Claro que no... Bueno, tal vez un poco —declaró Kuki, sonriendo con inocencia.

—Esta muñeca no nos está tomando en serio. Deberíamos hacerle algo, ¿no creen? —propuso uno de los gorilas que estaban detrás de ella. Kuki ahogó un grito.

—¿Qué me van a hacer?

—Déjame esto a mi —sugirió el joven que estaba con ella, dando un paso adelante.

—Ni lo sueñes —lo detuvo la chica tomándolo del brazo—. ¿Por qué no vuelven a la fiesta con los mocosos y me dejan a solas con la señorita No Sé Cerrar La Boca?

Los tres muchachos soltaron un resoplido, inconformes con la orden de la segunda al mando.

—Pero...

—¡Sin peros! ¡Lárguense! —vociferó ella. Su voz sonaba como mil violines, absolutamente todos desafinados.

Los dos adolescentes de atrás obedecieron, despegando del suelo. La chica se giró a su acompañante, que solo hizo un bufido y despegó también.

—Hombres... Qué pesados son... —se quejó Fanny, guardando el casco—. Escucha, amiguita. Lo haremos por las buenas, solo porque tengo cosas más importantes que hacer. Me das esa lata y las dejaremos en paz a ti y a tus amigas. _¿Capisci?_

—¿De verdad? ¿Así de fácil? —preguntó Tres. Fanny asintió—. Oh... De acuerdo —dijo sonriendo. Extrajo la lata y se la arrojó.

—Bien. Y ahora, lárgate.

La misteriosa adolescente despegó del suelo, dejándola sola.

—Que sujetos tan extraños. Y que disfraces tan extraños.

Sin lograr sacarse la impresión de la cabeza, Kuki comenzó a caminar. Lo que había visto aparentaba ser alguna secta de jóvenes con propulsores que por alguna razón buscaban algo en su fiesta. Incluso podía imaginarse todo lo que se ocultaba en esos conflictos. Eso sin considerar a esos niños. Y sea lo que sea, podía saber más tan solo con girar su pie y regresar a la acción. Sus amigas habían conseguido escapar, por lo que la única razón para volver sería la curiosidad.

Y además, ¿qué otra alternativa tenía? ¿Regresar a casa a continuar su diario? ¿Tutorial para no hacer vida social, capítulo 12? La fiesta se puso buena solo cuando todos esos sujetos extraños irrumpieron. Tal vez si se asomaba a ver, con cuidado, ninguno de esos ninjas la vería.

«Claro, si es que quieres arriesgarte a que te persigan de nuevo».

¿Pero en qué carajos estaba pensando? Tres simios estaban a punto de divertirse con ella, y lo hubieran hecho si no fuera por esa chica. ¿Y se le ocurre regresar? Eso sería estúpido. Por lo que decidió volver a casa. Caminando por las frías calles, comenzaría a lamentarse haber tirado los zapatos; sus pies se estaban llenando de polvo. 

Fanny regresó donde la fiesta continuaba y los mocosos de KND seguían resistiendo contra los adolescentes ninjas. Parecía que había pasado un huracán; todo estaba destruido. Los vasos habían volado en mil pedazos, y varias de las mesas y sillas se encontraban tiradas. El mismo efecto de una fiesta transcurriendo normal, pero acelerado gracias a los adolescentes.

—¿Cómo va todo? ¿Los enanos se rindieron? ¿Y el jefe? —le preguntó al chico que la había acompañado.

—Ya se fue. La mitad escapó. Aparentemente buscaban soda y descubrieron que no había nada. ¿Y la chica? —respondió él.

Eso era cierto, en parte. Las amigas de Tres habían escapado junto a unos chicos más. En cuanto a los demás, los ninjas los habían colocado contra paredes para zarandearlos uno por uno.

—Esa perra me amenazó con gas pimienta. La dejé ir, de todas maneras, no nos servía para nada. — Fanny se giró a los niños—. A ver, mocosos del barrio. ¿Quién los invitó a una reunión de adultos a altas horas de la noche?

—No te diremos nada, bruja traidora.

El adolescente que estaba con Fanny ocultó su máscara y dejó al descubierto su bien cortado cabello rubio.

—Se que quieren que creamos que venían por soda, pero no nos subestimen. Ya estuvimos en sus zapatos, niños tontos, y sabemos todos sus trucos. Querían fastidiar nuestra operación de decomisión de cerveza.

—¿Y para qué querríamos nosotros esa cosa amarga que ni gusto tiene? —se excusó uno de los niños.

—Wally tiene razón. —Fanny se apoyó contra el adolescente—. Querían robar la cerveza para negociar en el futuro contra nosotros, pero no contaron con que nosotros llegaríamos inmediatamente después de ustedes.

—¿Negociar a cambio de qué? ¿Otro tratado, como los tres en los que nos traicionaron? —acusó una niña.

—Que simpáticos. ¿Qué haremos con ellos? —preguntó un tercer adolescente.

—Hora de usar nuestro artefacto de borrado de memoria —informó 86—. Wally, ven conmigo. Ustedes encárguense de los demás.

La chica se lo llevó afuera, hacia la azotea.

—Oye, ¿quién te nombro líder, Fanny?

—Nuestro jefe en su ausencia —respondió con pesadez. La idea de tener que seguir las órdenes de un hombre no le agradaba en lo absoluto, pero debía admitir que más de cinco años en la organización debían ser suficientes para aprender a lidiar con eso—. Solo te traje aquí para avisarte de una cosa. Es posible que tengamos que vigilar a los universitarios de Columbia por si se les ocurre hacer otra de estas fiestas. Pero de eso me encargaré yo, así que no te metas.

—¿Y qué haré yo entonces?

—Apoyar a los demás. ¿Por qué no regresas al ático a verificar que les hayan borrado la memoria a los mocosos?

Lo que más había temido Wally en las últimas semanas acabó por hacerse realidad. Ante el inminente retiro del líder de este sector, era cuestión de tiempo que Fanny se volviera su nueva jefa.

—No, no, no, no, ¡no! ¡Ya me cansé de esto! ¡Siempre te llevas la mejor parte!

—¡Ey! ¡No me grites, ¿quieres?! ¡No soy tu novia, soy tu superior! ¡Y si yo te ordeno a limpiar el retrete, tu limpiaras el retrete! —Wally se la quedó mirando a los ojos en silencio, pulverizándola en su mente de varias maneras. Si hubo un tiempo en el que creyó que Fanny le caía bien, eso ya había quedado descartado. La odiaba—. Y además es absurdo. ¿No era que te gustaba golpear niños?

—Ya me aburrí de golpear niños. Y también me aburrí de ver tu rostro.

El muchacho encendió sus propulsores y despegó, alejándose por las calles de Manhattan.

—¡Oye! ¡¿A dónde vas?! ¡Aún no he terminado contigo! —vociferó 86. Sin poder hacer nada lo vio desaparecer entre edificios—. Ay, Cuatro. Las cosas que tengo que hacer por ti. Idiota. 

La última hora de investigaciones arrojó resultados decepcionantes para Uno. Salvo por una noticia oculta en el apartado del diario semanal, no había encontrado nada interesante. No pudo hallar otra correlación entre las víctimas de Número 616, salvo por el hecho de que en algún momento de sus vidas participaron en alguna operación de KND, ya sea siento parte o como villanos.

—Es extraño. La he estado siguiendo todo el día esperando a que me llevara a Fizz, pero no lo hizo. Solo se paseó por sus spas y sus clubes con jacuzzis, y luego volvió a casa, donde curiosamente 86 no estaba —informó 362. Ambos se encontraban en el Peugeot 3008 que TND había financiado para facilitar el trabajo en espionaje. Se habían aparcado frente a la casa donde vivía el sr. Jefe, 86 y sus hermanos.

—Es posible que sospeche que la seguimos. Ojalá me equivoque. ¿86 está en alguna misión? —preguntó Uno.

—Si, una fiesta de universitarios en Manhattan, Nueva York, pero aún no se ha reportado.

—Fiesta. Una fiesta con alcohol de por medio. Mira esto.

Uno le mostró un diario donde una noticia informaba sobre las nuevas cervezas de Fizz.

—¿Fizz?

—Es una nueva bebida alcohólica que ha salido al mercado hace unos días. Según he leído, fueron apenas doce horas antes de que encontráramos el cadáver de su mano derecha en ese apartamento.

—¿Qué crees que signifique?

—No lo sé, pero hay que vigilar bien estas fiestas de universitarios.

El intercomunicador del auto comenzó a sonar. La pantalla se encendió. Una llamada entrante de la reina de Roma.

—362. 362 —pronunció 86, cuya imagen se iba formando en la pantalla. Luego de seis años, seguía viéndose igual que siempre. Un rostro salpicado de pecas, cuyo semblante airado aún era el de una niña obstinada y difícil. Solo que ahora era una mujer.

—86, te escucho.

—Se confirmó lo que sospechábamos —comunicó 86, susurrando—. Los universitarios tenían cerveza de ese bastardo de Fizz. Ya hemos...

—¿Consiguieron algo? ¿Hallaron a quien las trajo? —irrumpió Uno.

—¿Eh? ¿Uno? ¡Pero si es el pelón! ¡¿Qué hace el pelón en la Tierra?! —musitó 86, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Te dije que vendría para ayudar en el caso de 616, ¿no escuchas lo que te digo? —respondió 362.

—Lo siento, es que estaba dormida cuando me lo dijiste. ¿Y qué hace él en el auto? Ah, a él si lo dejan subir.

—Concéntrate, Fanny.

—86, por favor, dime que encontraron al proveedor de las latas de Fizz —suplicó Uno.

—«Hola. ¿Cómo has estado?» Al menos por educación, Uno. ¿Crees que no te han echado de menos? —le reprendió 86—. Y no. Ninguno de los universitarios que atrapamos se hizo cargo. Se han escapado unos cuantos, eso hace una hora. Aun los estamos buscando por Manhattan. No puedo hablar más, todavía sigo cerca de la fiesta.

—Mantennos al tanto de todo —dijo 362.

—Entendido.

86 colgó la llamada. Uno se acomodó en su asiento, bastante asombrado por la manera en que el tiempo se olvidaba de cambiar a algunas personas. Ella seguía siendo la misma niña insufrible de once años de aquel entonces. De alguna manera era genial volver a verla.

—¿No te parece extraño? —preguntó 362—. Fizz saca a la venta sus cervezas y a los dos días su hombre más cercano aparece asesinado por 616.

—Suena como a una advertencia. Ignorada, por supuesto. Número 616 no quería que Fizz sacara la cerveza, pero este lo hizo igual, y como castigo o advertencia, 616 asesinó a su amigo.

—Es lo más lógico. Aunque no veo en que le puede afectar a 616 una cerveza. Ah, sí. Negocios —resolvió 362.

—Pero esto tampoco nos dice mucho. Hay algo entre 616 y Fizz que aún no sabemos, estoy seguro... Tengo que volver con el soplón para hacerlo hablar.

—¿Y cómo harás que hable?

—Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Tú sigue vigilando a la amante de Fizz hasta que nos lleve a él —propuso Uno, saliendo por la puerta y emprendiendo camino regreso a la base.

Volando por las carreteras en penumbras, Uno comenzó a pensar en todas las conexiones posibles que podrían tener Fizz con el asesino, esperando que esta vez ese soplón resolviera todas sus dudas. Sin embargo, también tenía otro plan en mente. Algo que involucraba a ciertos universitarios de Cleveland. 

A varios kilómetros de distancia, el que en algún momento fue Número 4, también se encontraba volando por las no tan silenciosas calles de Nueva York, dando vueltas y deambulando para calmarse. Intentaba pensar en otra cosa que no sea en la hiena de Fanny. Detestaba seguir órdenes de mujeres, especialmente si era considerado un veterano en la organización. Era injusto; a estas alturas el debería ser el líder y tener a esos novatos en la palma de su mano. Pero no, tenían que darle el título a ella.

Todo el mundo tenía un escape favorito a la hora de abandonar las responsabilidades. En su caso, cada vez que tenía una misión de noche y necesitaba escaparse con alguna chica, siempre elegían un parque para las preliminares. En esta ciudad tenía a Central Park. Hacia allí fue él.

Al llegar no vio a nadie. Eso era bueno, justo en ese momento necesitaba aire fresco y un lugar abierto para exhalar su rabia. Bajó a la entrada y se adentró a pie por uno de los caminos. Llegó al primer asiento y se dejó caer. Luego sacó del bolsillo una lata de Fizz de las que había robado y la abrió, dándole un trago.

Casualmente y de improviso, se encontró pensando en chicas. Había salido solo con dos en su adolescencia, llegando a pasar por todas las etapas de los jóvenes cuando quieren explorar con curiosidad sus límites. Pese a eso, él nunca había sido alguien que sea reconocido como popular. Ese renombre estaba reservado para los idiotas de equipos escolares, u organizadores de fiestas como el que habían atacado la noche de hoy. Desde los trece años hasta hoy, Wally siempre se había mantenido en aquel segundo escalón, desde el cual se permitía de vez en cuando y con gran esfuerzo quedar con alguna colega de los ninjas adolescentes (si es que su falta de cortesía no lo echaba a perder antes). Y vaya si se la paso bien con ellas. Una travesía aceptable si no fuera por el hecho de que las dos terminaron con él más temprano que tarde.

Desde la organización, algunos de sus amigos le habían sugerido que la nueva jefa, esa loca de Fanny, hace tiempo que quería con él. Wally se mostró escéptico, alegando lo insoportable y mandona que era esa chica como para siquiera llevarse bien con un chico. Bajo su concepto, era toda una lástima. Fanny era un demonio en el cuerpo de un ángel. En algunas ocasiones, incluso había sido objeto de su inspiración.

El sonido de una lata pateada lo regresó a tierra. Había provenido de los confines del parque, es decir, la acera de la avenida. Se giró a ver, y entonces se llevó una sorpresa. Era esa chica que habían acorralado en aquel callejón, y de la que Fanny insistió en encargarse personalmente. Esa chica que parecía venir de algún país de oriente.

El corazón se le había detenido a Kuki cuando vio al muchacho girarse a ella. Se encontraba sentado en esa banca, solo. Creyó que este saldría disparado hacia ella, con esos propulsores que esos locos de la fiesta usaban. Que la atraparía y la secuestraria.

Pero en lugar de eso, el chico volvió a bajar la cabeza. Kuki lo interpretó como una señal de no enemistad. Se le cruzó por la cabeza la loca idea de ir a hablarle. Él se veía fastidiado, y de lejos no parecía tan malo como los dos simios de los que ella había huido hace una hora.

Antes de poder pensarlo mejor, sus descalzos pies ya se encontraban en dirección a él.

—Hola. Me llamo Kuki —saludó ella, con las manos en la espalda.

Wally levantó la vista de nuevo. Encontrarla frente a él lo sorprendió mucho más. No la había oído acercarse debido a que no tenía sus zapatos.

—Eres... Eres la chica del callejón.

—Si, la misma —dijo ella, ahogando una risita—. ¿Puedo sentarme?

Sin esperar respuesta, la chica tomó asiento al lado de él, a una distancia prudente, que era lo menos que su sentido común le exigía. Wally se la quedó mirando con gran extrañeza.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kuki, incomoda al ver que el muchacho no dejaba de escudriñarla como si fuera una aparición fantasmagórica.

—¿Por qué te me acercas? Es decir, no es que me moleste ni nada, pero somos los malos... Y tú...

—Yo no veo que estés haciendo algo malo ahora —respondió Kuki, esbozando una sonrisa—. ¿O es que estás fuera de servicio?

—¿Te le acercas a todos los extraños así nomás?

—No, pero pensé que podríamos hablar un rato.

—¿Sabes? Eres la chica más rara que he conocido en mi vida. Sin ofender —admitió él.

—No sé si eso es un halago o un insulto —replicó riendo. Pensó en que para ser un miembro de una misteriosa secta futurista, parecía alguien agradable—. Me llamo Kuki.

—Wally. Dime Wally.

—¿Y qué te trae a un parque desierto completamente solo, chico malo?

El muchacho exhaló.

—No entenderías, eres una chica.

—¿Qué tiene que sea una chica? Ya entendí. ¿Estas así por una chica?

—Algo así. Espera. —Wally recordó lo que le había dicho Fanny—. Oye, la chica que se quedó sola contigo en el callejón. ¿Es cierto que la amenazaste con gas pimienta o algo así?

—¿Qué? No. ¿Eso te dijo? Bueno, la verdad es que me dejó ir a cambio de la lata que tenía en mi bolso. Por favor, no le digas que te dije esto —respondió.

Eso era extraño. ¿Por qué Fanny la dejaría ir tan fácilmente? Considerando que tenía un muy mal genio con quien insultara su orgullo, era bastante extraño viniendo de ella.

—Bueno, esa chica, Fanny. Se cree que porque es mi superior puede darme órdenes estúpidas.

—¿Cómo que tu superior? ¿Ustedes son de alguna secta malvada, como en las películas?

Wally vaciló un momento.

—Oye, ya te he dicho mucho. Para empezar ni deberías estar hablando con un extraño como yo.

—Pero ya sé tu nombre, ya no eres un extraño para mí. Y ciertamente, tampoco me pareces una mala persona —argumentó ella.

—Eso es porque no me conoces.

—Bueno, si lo pones así... ¿Qué cosa mala podrías hacer conmigo ahora?

Aparte de extraña era descarada, pensó Wally, mientras un rubor iba manifestándose en su rostro. Era una chica atractiva. El vestido que tenía le quedaba estupendamente bien, y desde el muslo para abajo estaba desnuda. Recién lograba darse cuenta de que desde que inicio la conversación hasta ahora, ella se le había acercado unos centímetros sigilosamente.

—Eh, no sé. Secuestrarte y entregarte a mis colegas. O... o robar tu teléfono. ¿Tienes un teléfono?

Kuki estalló en risas, ante el estupor del chico.

—¿Ya quieres mi número de teléfono? No deberías ir tan rápido. Podemos ser amigos.

—Cierra el pico. No quiero tu número de teléfono. Y a todo esto, ¿no deberías estar de regreso a tu casa? Tus padres deben estar preocupados por ti. Claro, si aún soportan que vivas con ellos.

—Pues no, vivo sola en un apartamento cerca de aquí. Y si iba camino allí cuando te vi solo. Te invitaría, pero...

Unas voces de adultos irrumpieron el relato de la chica.

—¿Escuchaste eso? —preguntó Wally, poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

—S-si... —murmuró ella. Habían venido del interior del parque.

A estas horas de la noche, Central Park se encontraba desierto. Incluso en «la ciudad que nunca duerme» era común encontrarse a uno mismo caminando en un lugar solo a la madrugada. Pero los murmullos que había acabado de oír parecían de varios adultos, cuyos tonos furtivos no pretendían acercarse a ser algo bueno.

Wally comenzó a trotar por los caminos que conducían al centro.

—Oye, ¿a dónde vas?

—Shh.

Se acercaron unos cien o doscientos metros, hasta estar en una distancia prudente. Wally se ocultó tras un árbol, y Kuki detrás de él. Desde allí pudieron ver a varios sujetos extraños deambulando por un camino. Estos se adentraron por un túnel que pasaba por debajo de una calle que atravesaba el parque. Uno de ellos, el que vestía un traje blanco y se estaba agarrando la cabeza, se dio la vuelta en un momento, dejando ver que usaba pequeños lentes redondos y oscuros. Tenía un par de líneas por bigote que lo hacían ver aún más hostil de lo que era.

—¿Y ese quién es? —preguntó Kuki. Wally no dijo nada; él ya sabía la respuesta.


	5. CINCO

—Es Fizz. El fabricante de esta lata y de la soda —respondió el muchacho, luego de un largo silencio—. El fabrica y vende las sodas con su compañía y nosotros aparecemos en las fiestas de adolescentes para robarlas antes de que los KND lo hagan. Lo hemos hecho por meses y aun no nos ha detenido. Oye, ni siquiera tendría que estar diciéndote eso. Vete a casa.

—Pero quiero ver...

Kuki le arrebató la lata de color dorado oscuro para escudriñarla mejor. Los faros apenas permitían leer las letras en grande, pero podía ver en diagonal las letras en imprenta y negras FIZZ.

Se volvió a los adultos.

—¿Y ese hombre feo es Fizz?

—Si. Y los que los acompañan están igual de locos que él. ¿Ves al tipo con una bolsa sobre su cabeza y que tiene cara de retrasado? Se hace llamar Catarro Común. Fizz lo contrató para resfriar a nuestros colegas para evitar que salieran a fiestas, arruinando nuestras operaciones. Lo acompañaba también otro sujeto llamado Frenos, pero a ese lo mataron el año pasado. —Kuki ahogó un grito—. Se dice que fueron los locos del infierno. Ya habrás oído de ellos.

—Qué terrible...

—Sí, y por eso es que tienes que largarte.

Mientras tanto, en el túnel del parque, cinco hombres caminaban sin rumbo, sumidos en el problema en el que se habían metido en menos de dos días. Tres de ellos vestían iguales, dando a entender que eran hombres del empresario.

—Estos malcriados están tardando demasiado —masculló Fizz, agarrándose los pelos. Se dirigió al Catarro Común—. ¡Tú! Vuelve a la fiesta a ver por qué tardan tanto en robar mi cerveza.

—Mande, jefe —respondió Catarro—. Ahh _¡ach!_

Mientras el villano se preparaba para partir hacia la zona alta de Manhattan, uno de los tres empleados de Fizz se acercó cautelosamente a este.

—Pero jefe. ¿No sería mejor abandonar el continente de una vez? Antes de que nos encuentre quien usted sabe.

—¿Y dejar que esos mocosos insolentes menores de edad saqueen mis fábricas? Jamás. Me iré, pero me llevaré mi oro. Me llevaré todo conmigo así me tome todo un mes.

Wally, que se había acercado a la entrada del túnel, alcanzó a oír todo.

—Fizz planeaba robarnos la cerveza una vez que la tengamos. Debo informarle al jefe.

—¿Para qué quiere robar su cerveza? —preguntó Kuki, detrás de él.

—¿Sigues aquí? —masculló Wally, sobresaltado—. Mira, si vas a quedarte a molestar, al menos mantén la boca cerrada.

—¿Oyeron eso, muchachos? —escucharon decir a Fizz.

—No sé. Creo que sí —respondió el Catarro, sobándose la nariz. El empleado se rascó la cabeza.

—Imbéciles, no se queden como estatuas. ¡Vayan a ver! —ordenó Fizz.

—Carajo, vámonos —masculló Wally. Tomó a la chica en brazos y se elevó lentamente hasta la calle que atravesaba el parque. La dejó en el suelo, prácticamente arrojándola.

—¡Oye! —se quejó Kuki, acomodándose el vestido. Wally le tapó la boca.

—Esos tipos están muy armados y yo casi no tengo munición. Quédate quieta.

El chico le quitó la mano de la boca. Del túnel salió volando el enfermo del moco. Tenía un propulsor en la espalda, que largaba vapores de hidrógeno, suficiente para elevarlo por los cielos.

—¿Que ahora todos en esta ciudad tienen propulsores? —protestó ella.

—¡Cállate, maldita sea! —Wally volvió a taparle la boca, pero fue tarde.

—¡Por ahí!

El villano se dio la vuelta y disparó de su pistola con forma de nariz grotescamente agrandada un super rayo de moco hacia la chica. El muchacho la empujó, recibiendo en su pierna derecha el ataque y pegando un alarido.

—¡Oh, por Dios! —exclamó ella.

—¡Ya los tengo! ¡Aquí están, jefe!

—Mierda. —Wally se puso de pie y rápidamente tomó de la mano a Kuki, elevándose por los cielos. Su pierna ardía en un inmenso frío aplastador. En instantes, todo se fue volviendo más pesado y oscuro. Catarro se elevó también, llevándose una sorpresa a reconocer a esos viejos conocidos.

—Oh, ¡pero si es de nuevo ese mocoso de Número 4! ¡Y también Número 3! —advirtió el villano, abriendo como platos los ojos—. ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo, niñita? Ahh, no importa. Ahora que los tengo aquí, los enviaré a sus casas, ¡pero con 40 grados de fiebre! ¡Para que ya no vuelvan a salir a fiestas en lo que queda del verano!

—¿De qué habla ese hombre raro? —preguntó Tres.

—Yo que carajos sé —respondió Cuatro, faltando un poco a la verdad. Montones de recuerdos en su baúl que portaban el número 4 dibujado le hicieron saber que ese había sido su legajo en aquella organización de enanos fastidiosos. Fanny también le había mencionado una vez que él había sido el cuatro, y que había compartido equipo con otros chicos, de los que nada recordaba, en una casa del árbol, la cual tampoco recordaba.

Entre risas malvadas, Catarro disparó de nuevo, dándole a Cuatro en las botas y tapando sus escapes. El adulto recordó que ambos eran amigos del otro gordinflón llamado Dos, ese marrano que siempre arruinaba sus planes y del que hace años que no sabía nada.

Los propulsores de Cuatro comenzaron a fallar hasta terminar de apagarse. Los dos jóvenes cayeron desde diez metros al lago del parque.

—¡Oye! ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —gritó Tres, flotando en la superficie. Cuatro luchaba por mantenerse a flote. Era evidente que el muchacho no sabía nadar. Ella era bastante ingenua en muchas cosas, pero afortunadamente tenía conocimientos sobre natación y buceo.

Vio con horror como Wally se hundió, y rápidamente ella se sumergió para salvarlo. Allí abajo, Tres no podía ver nada más que lo que ofrecía la pobre iluminación de los faros. Cuatro vestía ese oscuro traje samurái, y solo por su cabello y sus tenis blancos fue que ella lo pudo ver. Por suerte el lago no era muy profundo.

La chica nadó hasta llegar a él, y lo tomó por detrás. Se elevó hacia la superficie.

Cuatro tosió bastante. Los propulsores de sus botas comenzaron a sacudirse, recuperándose un poco. El agua no había diluido los mocos totalmente. Tres se separó de él mientras este se elevaba nuevamente.

—¡Ahora si te mato! —estalló Cuatro, saliendo disparado hacia Catarro.

—¡De nada, ¿no?! —protestó Tres. Regresó nadando a la orilla—. Pero qué grosero.

Cuatro fue directamente a los golpes. La cabeza le daba cientos de vueltas, y el malestar aumentaba. No había acertado ni una vez.

—¿Dónde está el otro gordinflón? ¿Dónde está Número 2? —preguntó Catarro, tomando distancia para poder disparar.

—Ya te dije... ¡que no sé de qué carajos hablas!

Mientras el muchacho perseguía a ese adulto extraño lanza-mocos por los aires, Kuki, o como este la había llamado, Número 3, advirtió a aquel sujeto llamado Fizz.

—¡Atrapen a esos mocosos!

No supo de donde salieron los otros tres hombres corriendo tras ella. Parecían empleados de alguna fabrica. Ella pegó un grito que llamó la atención de Cuatro. Este bajó la vista y la encontró corriendo por la orilla para huir de los hombres de Fizz.

—¡Volveré por ti! Ahh... _¡achú!_ —le advirtió a Catarro, antes de bajar por Tres. La tomó de la mano y se elevó con ella, alejándose a toda prisa mientras contraía los mocos. Chorros de cerveza y de moco fueron disparados hacia ellos.

—¡Ah, no! ¡Ni creas que escaparas, Cuatro! ¡Los enfermaré por el resto de la temporada! ¡Vayan preparando sus pañuelos y sus cuentas de Netflix, tortolos! _¡Uajajajaja!_ —Catarro Común preparó otro rayo verde. Los chicos se perdieron entre edificios, y el rayo le dio a uno de estos. El villano partió tras ellos.

Luego de casi media hora huyendo, Cuatro decidió que ya lo habían perdido de vista. Llevaba a la chica de la mano, ambos sobrevolando las calles oscuras y desiertas, todavía empapados, y tiritando por el fresco viento que los azotaba. Dio un estornudo que sacudió su cuerpo y casi hizo que la soltara.

—¿Estás resfriado? —preguntó ella.

—_Cieda da _boca —ordenó el—. ¿Dónde está tu casa?Te _llevadé _allí_._

Lo hizo volar hasta casi el extremo norte de Manhattan, donde la zona comercial ya había terminado. Era un edificio de arquitectura europea y antigua, con departamentos. Al bajar, Tres abrió la puerta del hall.

—Ven, sube, te haré sopa —propuso ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Estás _doca_? No _quiedo _sopa. Tengo que _vobved pada seguid bateandole _el _tdasedo _a ese adulto.

—Pero te hará mal no tomar...

—Lo que _be hadá _mal _sedá seguid biendo _tu _dosto... ah... ahh... ¡achú!_

—Bien, Señor Gruñón, ya tuve suficiente de tus berrinches. Entra.

Tres le dio empujoncitos para obligarlo a pasar. Cuatro estaba tan débil que no tuvo más alternativa. Entrar en el departamento de una chica pasó a ser la menor de sus preocupaciones; su cuerpo se debilitaba a cada segundo, y su nariz se escurría sin parar.

Era un apartamento lo suficientemente grande para ser de dos, pero solo había una cama, abarrotada de peluches de simios arcoíris. Cuatro dedujo que no tenía compañera de cuarto, y que era de clase alta. Tres lo condujo hasta el baño y le obligó a ponerse una bata que, según dijo ella, era de su padre. Luego lo hizo sentarse en el sofá. Cuatro casi desfalleció al hacer contacto; se sentía extremadamente cómoda. Podría sumergirse allí y no volver por un gran tiempo. Tres tomó el control y encendió la televisión, deambulando por varios canales, ante la estupefacción de Cuatro.

—No sé qué ven los chicos como ustedes, así que te pondré... Ehh... ¡Ya sé! Cartoon Network.

La chica se fue a la cocina, luego pasó por el dormitorio, y de nuevo a la cocina. Ya no tenía el vestido negro. Ahora llevaba una bata rosa, con bordes coloreados. Al cabo de media hora, Tres regresó con un plato de caldo.

—Mas te vale terminarte todo. ¿Oíste? Puedes pasar la noche aquí mientras se termina de secar tu ropa —dijo ella, obsequiándole una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? Estás demente. Y_ dadie be _da _odenes._

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Nada.

Esperaba saborear una plastificada sopa instantánea comprada en alguna tienda de mala muerte. Esa chica Kuki, o cómo la había llamado Catarro, Número 3, no daba la impresión de saber cocinar ni un huevo. Tenía la actitud de una rubia sin materia gris, de esas que abundaban en su escuela. Sin embargo, y aunque era difícil de creer, ella fue agente de la secta de mocosos. Y hoy lo había salvado de ahogarse, y ahora lo estaba cuidando. El caldo que le había dado era aceptable. Mucho mejor que el caldo sobrecargado de asquerosas verduras que solía hacer su madre en épocas de invierno.

Esa fue la historia de sobre como inició una noche en una misión secreta y terminó secándose los mocos y tomando sopa mientras miraba Johnny Bravo, en la casa de una chica que aparentemente había sido su compañera en su infancia.

No veía la hora de que su ropa se secara para poder largarse. Había sido suficiente humillación por una noche. Sin embargo, estaba tan débil y agotado que terminó sucumbiendo al sueño. Tres lo arroparía con una cobija más tarde.

A primera hora de la mañana siguiente, el nerd de biblioteca de Cleveland abrió el taller para disponerse a cumplir su labor. Era sábado, por lo que hoy tocaba doble turno hasta el atardecer. Y si la suerte estaba de su lado, la vería llegar.

Lo primero que hizo fue atacar la máquina de café, ese amasijo de mecanismos bajo una gran lata que por cada vaso que servía se sacudía como si fuera a explotar. No le quedaba mucho tiempo, pensó él, mientras tomaba un gran sorbo. Todo caducaba tarde o temprano, sin importar su naturaleza. Máquinas, humanos, autos, relaciones... todos estaban condenados al mismo destino. O eso era lo que siempre le insinuaba su jovial madre cada vez que le recitaba la lección de todas las mañanas de salir a hacer amigos. Que deberías tener una vida, que solamente el trabajo no te hará feliz, que ni Tommy es tan raro y solitario, que solo se vive una vez... No es que Hoagie fuera antisocial o mucho menos. Añoraba los lazos de amistad verdaderos, pero los que tuvo en la escuela no se acercaron a serlo. Sus ex compañeros del último año ni siquiera lo habían contactado después de la graduación, ni siquiera para aparentar que se acordaron de él. Supo que no los necesitaba cuando descubrió que no eran sus amigos, y cuando no se lamentó por ello.

Luego de perder el tiempo rearmando el carburador de un anticuado y casi inservible Peugeot 504 de una señora que insistió en seguir manteniéndolo con vida, llegó su cliente favorita. Era una chica afroamericana de su edad que vestía muy a la moda y llevaba una gran gorra rosa, parecida a la de Timmy Turner, pero que a ella le quedaba _cool_. Los vaqueros que portaba eran tan cortos que los bolsillos saludaban sobre sus ardientes piernas. Llevaba además una blusa azul bastante corta, adecuada para los días del generoso y enardecido verano. El muchacho dejó escapar un suspiro ante su aparición. Era como dar un respiro a sus retinas, luego de atender los problemas de un montón de señoras con faldones de piel colgando de sus antebrazos y viejos con pelos dentro de sus narices. Hoagie era ateo, pero le gustaba acordarse de Dios cada vez que la traía a su taller.

—Ho... hola —balbuceó Hoagie conteniendo la baba, como si no la viera dos veces al mes.

—El aire acondicionado sigue sin funcionar bien —explicó Abigail, una vez afuera del auto—. Tira aire caliente y mal olor, y lo necesito para ir de viaje mañana mismo.

Y todo esto lo había dicho sin despegar su vista de su teléfono. Pero eso no le molestaba. Su voz distaba de ser dulce y melodiosa, como las de las chicas de su universidad, sin embargo, tenía la potencia de un chico en su edad más brillante. Era difícil de explicar, pero se sentía llena de actitud y carácter, y aun sin saber mucho de su vida, podía intuir que era de esas mujeres que demostraban gran temperamento, de esas personas que no solo no se dejaban pasar por encima, sino que además tampoco dejaban que otras personas fueran abusadas.

—No hay problema. Debe ser el fusible o algún transistor. O ambas, pero se soluciona rápido. Y el evaporador necesita lavado —resolvió Hoagie—. ¿A qué hora pasarás?

—A las cinco.

«A las cinco» repitió el muchacho en su mente, archivándolo en su rincón de prioridades. Momentos después de que ella se fuera, él comenzaría a navegar en sus delirios internos, fantaseando con que ambos se involucrarían en alguna aventura sacada de las historietas que todavía lee, en donde combatían a algún ser malvado y cruel, y en dónde se harían más cercanos al punto de comenzar a salir. Tiempo después de haber acabado con el villano —que a Hoagie le parecía más adecuado llamar antagonista—, se casarían y tendrían un hijo.

Hasta en la mente del más ermitaño aficionado a la ciencia ficción y al misterio cabía un lugar para el amor. Pero la razón era lo que no faltaba en sus obras imaginarias, y la misma razón lo llevaba de regreso a la realidad, aquella dónde el no es más que un solitario que consume y crea fantasías en sus ratos libres.

Pero así era la vida.

Lo que Dos no se imaginaba ni remotamente era que a varios kilómetros de su taller lo estaba esperando una aventura llena de cruda violencia, con tintes de ficción. Su protagonista, Uno, volvió al calabozo de la base para prisioneros, a donde habían movido a Mr. Soplón luego del primer interrogatorio.

—Ya amaneció. Por favor, déjenme ir al baño —lloriqueaba este, mientras se retorcía en su asiento.

—Por supuesto que sí. Después de que hablemos.

Uno acercó su asiento a la mesa y se sentó frente a él, entrelazando sus dedos. Su rostro apenas se veía. Todo lo que había en esa habitación además de ellos dos, era una mesa negra y una luz blanca sobre esta. El sujeto vio su propio rostro de miseria reflejado en las gafas de Uno.

—No diré nada hasta que me dejen ir al baño.

—Seguro. ¿No quiere también un abogado?

—Te estas pasando de listo, muchacho. Esto no era parte del trato. Ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

—No, aun no. Necesitamos detalles. Detalles que te has guardado para negociarlo con nosotros para sacar algún provecho. Pero te tengo noticias, amigo. Uno de tus jefes fue asesinado por Número 616. Si aún sigues vivo es gracias a nosotros. Solo hay una salida de esto, y tú sabes cuál es.

El sujeto suspiró y bajó la cabeza. Luego comenzó a hablar.

—No sé dónde está el Sr. Fizz. Tiene una oficina y una fábrica en el centro de Cleveland, pero nadie sabe nada allí. Para ocultarse tiene bases secretas en distintos puntos del país, pero solo sus socios más cercanos conocen sus ubicaciones.

Hubo un silencio.

—¿Es todo? Suenas a que no tienes ganas de ir al baño.

Número 1 hizo un ademán de levantarse.

—Está bien, está bien. Hablaré. —Uno se volvió a sentar. La historia que el sujeto relató a continuación fue de él escuchando detrás de la puerta del despacho de Fizz a este hablando por teléfono—. Hablaba con alguien sobre los primeros lotes de cerveza que estaba por sacar. Creí que era uno de sus clientes, pero entonces escuché amenazas. Dijo «si no accedes a esto, todo el mundo conocerá a Número 616 cuando yo hable». Ahí colgó. Eso fue lo que escuche.

A Uno le resultó difícil creer eso, pero decidió seguir.

—A ver si entendí. ¿Fizz y ese tipo tenían un trato, y entonces Fizz lo amenazó con hablar?

—Si.

—¿Pero ese sujeto era 616?

—¿Como voy a saberlo? Yo solo era un simple empleado. El Sr. Fizz no nos dice una mierda a nosotros. Oí rumores de colegas míos de que Fizz estaba buscando a ese asesino para quien sabe qué, y de que si lo encontraba, muchos de nosotros correríamos peligro. Quise renunciar al día siguiente, pero Fizz se puso violento y me amenazó de muerte. Entonces intente contactar a los federales para entregarle a uno de esos «asesinos del infierno» como lo llaman ellos. Organizamos un encuentro. Cuando te vi llegar pensé que eras un hombre de 616 y por eso escapé.

Eso era cierto. El Soplón había contactado al FBI declarando que tenía información sobre los tan buscados asesinos del infierno. Esa información llegó a Número 274, quien se la envió a Infinito, quien se la dio a Uno, quien acudió a un encuentro con dicho sujeto en esa fábrica abandonada en el centro de Cleveland. El resto es historia.

—Habría sido más fácil si te hubieras explicado mientras corrías.

—Oye, yo solo quería vivir —se quejó el sujeto—. Bien, ya he dicho todo lo que tenía que decir.

—Muy bien. —Uno se inclinó para abrir sus esposas con la llave, al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba, revelando el arma que empuñaba en la mano derecha y con la que lo había atacado cuando lo persiguió—. Largo de aquí.

—¿Qué?

—Ya me oíste. Lárgate. Antes de que me arrepienta —masculló Uno.

Lo llevó hasta la entrada y lo liberó. El sujeto corrió hasta perderse de vista. Unas horas después, Uno escucharía los gritos de su colega.

—¡¿Lo dejaste ir?! —exclamó 362.

—Pues sí, ya no nos servía para nada. Me dio más información, un poco útil —explicó Uno. Se hallaba repantigado en el sofá principal.

—¿Como pudiste? Fue lo más valioso que teníamos del caso ¿y lo liberas?

—Por favor, Rachel. Si hubiera sido realmente útil alguien lo habría matado mucho antes de que yo lo encontrara.

Número 362 había acabado de llegar de su operación de espionaje, algo frustrada y con ansias de saber que había conseguido Uno del interrogatorio. La noticia la tomó por sorpresa.

—Uno, me parece que no has entendido bien esto. Yo estoy a cargo de este caso. Yo tomo ese tipo de decisiones, no tú.

—Solo hice lo que tú hubieras hecho en mi lugar. ¿Me dirás que no pensabas liberarlo también?

—Eso no viene al caso.

—Como sea. Escucha. —Uno se puso de pie y ensombreció su mirada—. Fizz estuvo hablando con alguien por un negocio. Y esa persona...

—¿Cómo que alguien? No cambies el tema, Nigel Uno.

—No lo hago, solo trato de explicarte. Aparentemente Fizz tenía un negocio con esa persona. Y eso no es todo. Este sujeto posiblemente sea Numero 616.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —362 se había cruzado de brazos.

—Si lo que el Soplón dijo era verdad, Fizz amenazó a esa persona para cerrar algún trato —explicó Uno, recitándole lo que supuestamente el loco de los refrescos había dicho como amenaza.

—¿Y cómo puedes asegurar que lo que te haya dicho sea verdad? —insistió ella.

—Aún no lo puedo asegurar, pero si investigamos por ese lado lo descubriremos. Nadie intentó asesinarlo cuando fui a reunirme con él ni cuando lo perseguía por el centro de la ciudad. Y estoy de acuerdo, es un buen punto. No tenemos ningún detector de mentiras, pero si por alguna razón encontramos su cadáver junto a tres 6 rojos en un apartamento, sabremos que todo era verdad. Pero no creo que eso pase.

—¡¿Lo soltaste para que lo mataran?! —exclamó ella, espantada.

—¡No! —se excusó Uno, levantando también la voz—. Solo quiero que entiendas. 616 no quería a ese tipo o no sabía que él sabía lo que sabía. Si lo quisiera en principio yo ni siquiera habría podido llegar a él. Y si es el segundo caso, entonces tenemos una ventaja sobre 616.

Para este punto ella se encontraba deambulando por la base con la mano en la cabeza, tratando de entender todo.

—Mas te vale que sea eso. Si asesinan a ese tipo estarás en graves problemas —aseguró 362, bastante preocupada.

—Correré el riesgo —replicó Uno, quien no sentía remordimiento ante el posible desenlace que había planteado ella. Él no tenía la culpa de que ese tipo trabajara para el ladrón de Fizz en primer lugar. Por otro lado, estaba su única compañera en esto, quien ahora mismo lo miraba con aquella expresión de reproche. Uno no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que sin ella no llegaría lejos—. Escucha. Yo solo deseo encontrar a 616 antes de que mate a más gente. Es verdad, lo liberé antes de consultarte, pero cuando llegué aquí lo mínimo que esperaba poder hacer era tomar decisiones como estas. Rachel, por favor, confía en mí. Yo sé lo que hago.

—Eso es lo que más me preocupa... —dijo 362, desplomándose en el segundo sofá de la sala, del otro lado de la mesita—. No le reportaré a Infinito lo que hiciste, pero quiero que quede claro que a partir de ahora yo tomaré esas decisiones —sentenció con firmeza. Uno no respondió. En cierta forma, él tenía razón. No habían tenido tiempo para sentarse a discutir sobre las funciones de cada uno en esta misión, en parte porque ella consideraba que como aún eran solo ellos dos, era muy pronto para ejercer sus funciones al mando del futuro equipo que aún no se había formado, y en parte porque sabía que de cualquier manera a Uno las órdenes directas le entraban por un oído y le salían por el otro.

Uno se limitó a volver al sofá y a examinar su reloj de mano, escuchando cómo 362, entre largos bostezos, se levantaba para servirse una taza de café mientras inspeccionaba su teléfono celular.

Uno se incorporó para verla mejor. Ella tenía ojeras visibles, aunque leves. Pasada la discusión de hace un momento, pudo notar al fin lo agotada que se veía. Se encontraba mirando fotos que había sacado en la casa de 86.

—Casi lo olvido. Tengo que contarte algo —dijo ella de pronto. Se acercó al sofá de Uno, sentándose con él—. He averiguado algo en aquella casa. Antes de irse a dormir, esa mujer sacó de su bolso tres pasajes de crucero hacia Irlanda. Ida y vuelta. El próximo sábado.

—¿En la casa de 86? ¿Y ella sabe algo?

—Al parecer no. Tal vez es una sorpresa. Parece que el Sr. jefe quiere irse de vacaciones con su familia.

—¿Pero a Irlanda? ¿En verano? Si me obligaran a irme de vacaciones, iría a Inglaterra —opinó Uno, esbozando una corta sonrisa.

—86 nació en Irlanda —le recordó 362, con voz pastosa. Uno sospechó que en algún momento de su vida pasada escuchó ese detalle—. Tiene familia allí. Pero regresando al caso, no he hallado nada más que los ligara con Fizz.

—No lo sé... Esto tiene que significar algo.

Uno se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida.

—¿A dónde vas, Uno?

—Hay una fiesta en Cleveland el próximo viernes, y tengo que preparar todo para atrapar al proveedor de cerveza. Información, invitaciones, tú sabes. Si Fizz aguanta una semana huyendo de nosotros, entonces hallaremos a su proveedor.

—Yo voy contigo.

—¡No! No. Has trabajado toda la noche, Rachel. Tienes que descansar. Yo me encargaré hoy, ¿sí?

—Umm... de... de acuerdo... —murmuró ella, algo confundida, mientras Uno abandonaba la base. Le daba un poco de vergüenza, pero tenía que admitir que estaba más que muerta y que no podría acompañar a Uno ni aunque lo intentara. No le quedaba otra opción que confiar en él, por más que eso sonara complicado en este momento.


	6. PLAN

Uno aterrizó frente a su taller. Lo había espiado el tiempo suficiente para descubrir que la mayor parte del tiempo trabajaba solo; su jefe se iba a atender ciertos asuntos en el centro de la ciudad, dejando al joven universitario a cargo de la impaciencia de sus clientes. En su mayoría ancianos que vivieron la segunda guerra mundial y ahora se alimentaban de mandioca y se meaban encima a la hora de la siesta. Dos también solía recibir en su taller a varias chicas atractivas además de a Cinco. Niñas de papi que hallaron en ese modesto taller un profesional de confianza. Ese era el Número 2 que conocía.

Pensando en que 362 seguro lo mataría si se enterara de esto, Uno esperó a que las damas se retiraran tras dejar sus inmensos automóviles, y se acercó a Dos. Estaba debajo del auto de Cinco, sobre ese carrito que usan los mecánicos para desplazarse bajo los vehículos.

—Hola, amigo. ¿Quieres ser tu propio jefe?

—¿Qué? —Dos se levantó y se golpeó la cabeza. Uno lo escuchó pegar un alarido de dolor—. Oh, lo que faltaba. Amigo, la verdad le doy más importancia a los testigos de Jehová que a ustedes.

—Es una broma. Sal de ahí, que tenemos que hablar.

El muchacho salió resintiéndose del golpe. Estaba todo mugriento y aceitoso. Uno reconoció las mismas gafas amarillas y la gorra que usaba cuando era niño.

—¿Y tú quién eres? Para ser un reclutador de estafas piramidales vistes muy informal.

—Qué estafas piramidales ni que nada. Vengo a cambiarte la vida. Esta es una invitación a la fiesta masiva que están organizando todos los universitarios a cincuenta kilómetros a la redonda, justo en… —Uno miró el folleto—. ¿El Punto?

—¿Fiestas? Nah, paso.

—¿Cómo que pasas?

—Las fiestas no son lo mío.

—¿Pero de qué hablas? —insistió Uno, sin aun poder creer que estaba tratando de convencer a alguien de dejar su trabajo para ir a una fiesta.

—Los chicos te pasan por encima y te usan como objetivo de bromas pesadas si no perteneces a algún club de deporte y las chicas ni siquiera notan tu existencia.

—Pues no vas a conseguir chicas si sigues manteniéndote en una cueva, solo pensando en trabajo. A veces hay que… hay que… d-diver… d-diver-vertirse. —Jamás le costó tanto decir semejante barbaridad. El Uno de once años estaría avergonzado de él.

—Es que ser rechazado constantemente llega a ser frustrante, ¿sabes? Además no todo en la vida son las mujeres.

—¿Y si te digo que Abigail ira también?

Dos dejó caer la llave y se abalanzó contra Uno, tomándolo de la camisa.

—¡¿Es eso cierto?! ¿La conoces? ¡No jodas con eso! ¡Dime si es verdad!

—Oye, calma. Estás ensuciando mi camisa —dijo él. Dos lo soltó—. Sí, quise darle un folleto y me dijo que ya la habían invitado y que iría con sus amigos.

—¿En serio? ¿Amigos o amigas? ¿Sabes si ira con su novio? ¿Sabes si tiene novio?

—¿Me viste cara de Facebook? ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —respondió. Dos se quedó pensando—. Bueno… creo que mencionó a sus amigas.

—Eso quiere decir que tal vez yo tenga una oportunidad. Dame esa cosa.

Dos le quitó el folleto de las manos. Era un papel simple que habían repartido por la universidad para dar publicidad a la fiesta del próximo fin de semana, junto con los anuncios en Facebook e Instagram.

—¿Irás o no?

El mecánico comenzó a esbozar una sonrisa, pero pronto la borró.

—Si… Bueno, eso quisiera. Mi trabajo y los proyectos de la universidad no son un problema, pero no tengo con quien ir, y si me ven solo sabrán que no tengo amigos. Diablos…

—Pues yo también iré, obviamente, así que puedes hacer como que somos amigos.

—¿De verdad? ¡Eso es sensacional! ¡Te lo agradezco, extraño fortuito! —exclamó Dos, ahora más entusiasmado—. Tal vez podríamos hacer un dúo e ir a conseguir conejitas para nosotros, si me entiendes.

—¿Qué? Oye, bájale la espuma a tu chocolate. Iré con mi novia.

—¿Qué? ¿Tienes novia? ¿Tú?

—Si. ¿Algún problema? —improvisó Uno—. Pero no te preocupes, vamos a acompañarte en tu travesía.

—Bueno, está bien por mí. Por cierto, me llamo Hoagie —dijo Dos, estrechando su grasosa mano.

—Nigel, Nigel Uno —respondió Uno, recibiendo la mano—. Puedes llamarme por mi apellido. Todo el mundo lo hace. Nos vemos el fin de semana.

Detrás de las gafas amarillas Uno pudo atisbar el brillo en sus ojos. No iba a negar que él estaba igual.

—Claro, Uno.

Uno dejó el taller, tan entusiasmado con su plan que olvidó el hecho de que ahora 362 tenía más razones para cortarlo en pedacitos. ¿Acaso acababa de inventar que ella era su novia? Lo mataría, pero lenta y suavemente.

—Número 1, estás en problemas —se dijo a sí mismo, con una sonrisa. Se pasó el resto del día investigando todos los círculos sociales a los que la futura fiesta había tenido alcance, y luego se fue a casa a dormir.

Cuatro despertó mejor que anoche. Eran las doce del mediodía, momento en el que normalmente se levantaba, cuando tenía cosas que hacer en el día. Tres le había dejado una nota.

_«__Me fui a la universidad. Te dejé una taza de cereales de los simios arcoíris en la mesa __ Por favor, espérame, que aún no te he dado de alta.__»_

Excelente, eso era justo lo que no iba a hacer. Tomó su ropa y se marchó de ahí por la ventana. Todavía moqueaba. Los proyectiles que le había arrojado ese renacuajo que se hacía llamar Catarro Común lo habían debilitado demasiado. Y esa niña Tres, o como se llamara… Ya hasta había olvidado su nombre. ¿Pero que importaba? No era nadie en su vida. Le daba el mérito que se merecía por haberlo salvado de ahogarse, pero si no hubiera abierto la boca él no habría hecho el ridículo frente a esos adultos y mucho menos habría enfermado.

Miró su teléfono, que oportunamente había equipado con un protector a prueba de agua. Llamadas perdidas de Fanny. Si aún le quedaba deseos de servir a la organización de Ninjas Adolescentes, debía reportar todo lo que sabía acerca de la ubicación de Fizz. Tendría que ir a investigar de vuelta a Central Park.

Hacia allá fue. En realidad ni siquiera sabía por qué estaba haciendo eso. Eran sus últimas misiones en la organización, y si no le dieron el puesto de jefe de escuadrón en todo este tiempo, ¿por qué se lo darían ahora? Prefirieron a un altavoz desafinado y salpicado de pecas, cabello naranja y linda delantera en lugar de a él. Si así iban a ser las cosas, quizás después de Fizz presentaría su carta de renuncia. De todas maneras ya no le llamaba la atención golpear niños. ¿Pero y qué seguiría después? ¿Unirse a los adultos villanos? Eran aún más estúpidos que los niños del KND.

¡Pero ya tenia dieciocho, carajo! Ya era mayor de edad, más para mal que para bien. Ya no podría disfrutar hacer cosas prohibidas para menores de edad porque ahora si tendría permiso de hacerlo. Ya no podría saborear cada gota de cerveza que bebía clandestinamente sabiendo que estaba rompiendo reglas, porque ya no las estaba rompiendo. Ya no podría tratar de involucrarse con las nuevas chicas de la organización sin sentirse un fracasado por evitar meterse con alguien de su tamaño. Ya no podría seguir poniendo excusas para no ir a conseguir empleo. Los altos mandos de los ninjas adolescentes le extirparán la memoria al renunciar, pero no lo harán con el método de KND. En esta organización, las sopapas eran reemplazadas por chicas semidesnudas y litros de extravagantes mezclas de alcohol y alguna sustancia invasora en proporción suficiente, no tanto como para un severo coma alcohólico, pero si para vaciar gran parte de su cerebro con una noche de ensueño. Horas de magia blanca y adrenalina que culminarían fuera de la consciencia de cualquier mocoso adolescente. Y cuando uno despertaba despatarrado en algún callejón oscuro y meado del centro de la ciudad, solo con el cantar de las aves anunciando un nuevo día y un vagabundo pidiéndole una moneda y una cobija, finalmente y como nunca podía decir que ya era un adulto.

Era un fin de semana al mediodía, por lo que el parque estaba repleto de mamás con sus niños, correteando y jugando por doquier. Wallabee había decidido en algún punto de su adolescencia que él nunca tendría hijos. Aún más; que él nunca se casaría. Las mujeres eran pesadas y los niños una molestia. Su afán por golpear niños dio un gran suspiro de vida cuando uno de ellos se chocó con él jugando al fútbol.

—¡Fíjate por donde vas, enano! Ah… _¡Achú!_

—¿Por qué no te fijas tú? Adoletonto.

Exploró unos minutos los túneles de Fizz, pero no encontró nada interesante. Se fue a su casa.

Así fueron pasando los días. Uno mantuvo su coartada de universitario de Oxford, aunque también comenzó a hacer investigaciones para inscribirse a la policía de Cleveland. Eso se asemejaba más a su pasión, y lo mantendría ocupado entrenando todo el tiempo. Trabajar duro para atrapar a los malos. Si tuviera que decidir a que se dedicaría el resto de su vida después de TND, ese sería un buen comienzo para su carrera, esperando pegar rápido un salto hacia agencias mas prestigiosas como el FBI. Alguien como él tenía demasiado que aportar.

Los miembros de la organización contaban con teléfonos a prueba de rastreo, por lo que podían comunicarse usando redes como Whatsapp y esas cosas sin ningún tipo de problema. Aunque eso le daba lo mismo a Uno. No tenía a nadie en la Tierra salvo 362, pero ella tenía una vida después de TND, y él no quería entrometerse ni ser una molestia. Ella trabajaba en una boutique del centro de la ciudad de lunes a viernes, y estudiaba Administración. Siempre tan responsable y juiciosa, no había cambiado en lo absoluto. No era de esas locas que no veían la hora para que llegara el fin de semana, para irse a fiestas universitarias a vivir historias que no contarían.

Uno no padeció la ausencia de personas de afecto los primeros días debido a que se hallaba sumergido en su trabajo. Tenía a su disposición varias radios que sintonizaban las estaciones de KND que anunciaban avistamientos de movimientos sospechosos, desde los más extraños hasta los despreciables, villanos como Excusator haciendo alguna tontería. Uno se pasó gran parte de la semana pegado a las radios, esperando oír el nombre de Fizz en algún momento.

Número 86 si tuvo avances en el caso, a diferencia de los otros. Aparentemente ninguno de los adultos que fastidiaban a KND con frecuencia había visto a Fizz últimamente. Por la organización adolescente circularon rumores sobre que planeaba sentar cabeza, dejar de fastidiar a los niños y adolescentes y por sobre todas las cosas dejar de robarles las bebidas que les vendía, para dedicarse a manejar su negocio limpiamente. Una decisión muy extraña sabiendo que era de los que más lograban joderlos. Algunas versiones sugerían que planeaba incluso irse del país. Aunque la marca era nueva, apenas tenía unas pocas oficinas pequeñas en Estados Unidos. Y teniendo fama de saqueador, era de esperar que los jóvenes impulsivos se vieran tentados a responder con la misma intensidad.

Eso tenía sentido considerando que, de hecho, KND si planeaba atacar sus fortalezas y robar la soda, mientras que los ninjas adolescentes planeaban hacer lo mismo con la cerveza. Cuando 362 se lo comentó a Uno, este planteó una interrogativa muy importante, que hasta ahora no habían considerado. ¿En qué momento se harían presentes los adultos villanos? Tenían su propia cumbre, y hasta su sindicato, pero no poseían precisamente valores de hermandad. Se peleaban hasta por la ultima porción de pizza. En la jungla todo se valía entre ellos.

De todas maneras, no estaban haciendo más que construir teorías sobre supuestos. Todo lo concreto lo obtendrían en la fiesta en El Punto.

Mas temprano que tarde llegó el día. Esta noche sería la fiesta. Y si todo salía bien para Uno, dentro de unas horas tendría en sus manos a ese sujeto que los llevaría con el adicto a la bebida. Y lo mejor de todo; hoy vería de nuevo a Dos y a Cinco.

Luego de estropear de nuevo el auto de Cinco, Uno fue hacia el taller de Dos a hablar con él.

—Buenas tardes, viejo amigo. Digo, Dos… Digo, Hugo…

—¿Qué? ¡Oh, eres tú! Y es Hoagie.

—Si, tú… Hoagie. Lo siento. Soy el peor grabando nombres.

—¿Todo listo para la fiesta de hoy, amigo? Oye, he estado toda la semana esperando por este día. Finalmente, podre…

—Ya, ya, ya. Tú tranquilo, Do… Hoagie. Escucha. He visto el auto de Abigail rondando por aquí, lo que quiere decir que ella está por llegar.

—¿Qué? No inventes. ¿Ella ya sabe que nosotros iremos a la fiesta?

—No. He pensado en un plan que servirá… —Uno procedió a explicarle lo que tendría que decirle a Cinco.

—¿Y eso en qué ayudará? —preguntó Dos.

—Tú solo confía en mí. Haz como que ni sabes de la existencia de esa fiesta.

—Oh, pues… de acuerdo. Aunque aún no comprendo de qué servirá esto.

—Solo confía. Me voy a esconder por ahí.

Uno se escondió tras un barril y se quedó esperando a que sus movimientos hicieran efecto. No estaba preocupado por haberle metido mano al auto de Cinco. Dos era tan inteligente como para repararlo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin mencionar que le estaba haciendo el ala con la chica que le gustaba. Y él podía ser tan caballero como cualquiera lo era. A ella podría gustarle. Todos salían ganando.

Media hora después, el Ford Ka blanco de Cinco hizo aparición tras la calle más inmediata a la cuadra del taller. Uno la vio entrar desde su escondite.

—¡Ahora es el carburador! —escuchó exclamar a su antigua y adorada amiga. El joven mecánico, todo torpe, siguió el plan de Uno y trató de convencerla de que lo tendría listo para antes de hoy a la noche.

—Cielos. Como que ese auto ha estado trabajando mucho, ¿no?

—No lo creo. Lo acabo de sacar hace… casi un año. Y no es usado —dijo Cinco—. ¿Pero sabes qué es lo más raro? Estos problemas sí son de ahora. Hasta hace un par de semanas andaba de maravilla.

—Si… qué raro, ¿no? —murmuró Dos.

—¿Dijiste que lo tendrías listo para hoy al anochecer?

—A última hora.

—De acuerdo.

La chica se fue. Al final habían hablado más de lo que solían hacerlo. Uno salió del escondite.

—Bien hecho, Hoagie. Se lo creyó.

—¿Qué se creyó?

—Eh, nada, nada. Quiero decir que no sospecha nada.

—Bueno. Si me disculpas, tengo que revisar este auto.

—No, amigo. Esto también es parte del plan. —Uno le contó que seguía ahora en su plan. A Dos le pareció bastante descabellado—. …y si lo hacemos bien, nada podría malir sal.

—¿Quieres que haga qué?

—Va a funcionar, ¿no? Ira por ti.

—Sí, para traerme a patadas hasta aquí. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Dios, no sé si quiero seguir con esto.

—¿Cómo que no sabes? ¿Piensas quedarte en este taller por el resto de tu vida? ¿Y si es la futura madre de tus hijos? —insistió Uno.

—No juegues con eso, hermano. Ya he tenido bastante con mis pensamientos.

—Entonces menos excusas y más acción. ¿O es que le temes al rechazo?

—Bueno… sí —respondió Dos, con voz aguda y chocando sus dedos.

En ese momento Uno recibió una llamada. Era su novia de mentiras.

—Nigel Uno. Espero que no estés haciendo lo que creo que estás haciendo.

—¿Buscando a Fizz yo solo?

—Además de eso. Habíamos quedado en que iríamos a la fiesta de hoy, ¿recuerdas? Para capturar al proveedor de las latas de Fizz.

—Claro que sí. Estoy con un amigo, pero ya estoy yendo a buscarte, Rachel. Espérame lista, ¿sí?

—¿A buscarme? Pero si tengo au…

—Luego te veo, adiós. —Uno colgó con prisa. Dos había escuchado lo que el había dicho.

—Era tu novia, ¿no? ¿Cómo que estaban buscando a Fizz?

—Eh, si, sí. Era ella —balbuceó Uno, dejando escapar la risa—. Es que dijo que quería llevar latas de Fizz.

—Ya veo. Oye, esa cerveza es lo mejor que me pudo pasar en este verano.

Conversaron un poco más. Uno acordó encontrarse con Dos a la entrada de El Punto, y regresó a su domicilio, pensando en que tal vez calculó mal y 362 definitivamente lo mataría si se enterara de lo que hacía. No, esa no era la expresión adecuada. 362 no era como 86 en ese sentido. En lugar de matarlo simplemente se mostraría decepcionada, y eso podía ser peor. Estaba jugando con fuego, y sí resultaba un fracaso, ya podía ir despidiéndose del caso.

¿Pero qué sería la vida sin un poco de riesgo?


	7. FIESTA4

—Y… ¿cuándo dijo Infinito que traería a los nuevos? —preguntó Uno, como para ir rompiendo el silencio. 362 le bajó a la radio de KND.

—Dijo ya ha estado probando a algunos, pero que aún no encontraba a los indicados —respondió ella, entre los bocinazos del tránsito.

Uno asintió. Eso indicaba que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para mover sus fichas. Lo había apostado todo a esta misión.

Eran las once de la noche. Había un gran embotellamiento. La carretera que corría por el lugar estaba tan atestada como una avenida del centro a las tres de la tarde. Un pequeño carril se desviaba de la carretera y corría unos metros hasta el gran aparcadero del antro. Apenas entrar a ese carril, 362 se subió al arcén y aceleró hasta el aparcadero. Fue tan deprisa que muy pocos lo vieron. Uno le sonrió, indicándole que eso era lo que esperaba que hiciera. Finalmente aparcaron en un lugar luego de estar cinco minutos buscando.

—¿Estas listo, Uno? —preguntó ella.

—Nací listo ¿Y tú?

—Tranquilo, soldado. Claro que estoy lista —sonrió. Fue la primera en salir. Se había puesto unos vaqueros ajustados y una camisa color acre bajo una blusa negra—. 86 está por llegar.

Los refuerzos que el líder de TND le había prometido a 362 había tenido que atrasarse por algo que Uno había vaticinado, más exaltado que frustrado: falta de competencia, y o falta de valor. No muchos se atrevían a enfrentarse al mismísmo asesino serial incluso teniendo a favor toda la protección y tecnología que ofrecía la organización a sus anónimos miembros. Infinito le dijo que la búsqueda de fuerzas se extendería por unos días, y reasignó a 86 temporalmente al caso. La chillona agente apenas tenía trabajo en la organización de ninjas adolescentes y estaba pasando por un momento de crisis con relación a su puesto.

—Sí, 86… Es cierto —recordó Uno. Habían avanzado agazapados hasta unos matorrales que los ocultaban de la fila de invitados—. Tenemos una hora, ¿no?

—Aproximadamente —confirmó 362, revisando su reloj—. Dentro de una hora ya debería estar presente el proveedor.

—Bien. Espérame aquí, Rachel. Ya vengo.

Uno salió corriendo antes de que 362 le hiciera más preguntas. Si no se equivocaba, Dos debía estar esperando al fondo de la fila. Y era muy importante que 362 no lo viera con él.

Y allí estaba. Se había hecho con una camisa negra abierta muy grande para su torso, sobre una playera blanca, y unos vaqueros oscuros. Realmente había hecho poco y nada por verse bien, aunque no había renunciado a sus gafas ni a su gorro. Uno recordó que muy pocas veces lo había visto sin ellas.

Se encontraba frente a un grupo de chicas que estaba haciendo fila, aparentemente hablando por teléfono.

—Sí, sí. Tengan todo listo. Enseguida me reuniré con el dueño de El Punto y le plantearé nuestra propuesta. No. En el Lamborghini. Ven a buscar el Lamborghini que aparcaron, el Ferrari está en reparación. Y muévanse —inventó Dos. Colgó y se dirigió a las chicas—. Qué noche complicada, ¿no? Estos empleados… Por cierto, ¿de qué ciudad son, damas?

—¡Oye, Hank! —saludó Uno. Dos se sobresaltó ante la confusión de las chicas.

—¿Eh? Oh, miren. Ese es mi chofer particular. ¿Ya encontraste mi Lamborghini, Hector?

—¿Qué Lamborghini? Solo tienes una motoneta de la edad de piedra. Y me llamo Uno —espetó Uno. Las chicas echaron a reír.

Se lo llevó con él casi a empujones.

—¿Qué es lo que estabas haciendo?

—A las chicas les gusta los que son exitosos o lo aparentan —explicó Dos—. Por cierto, ¿Por qué me llamaste Hank? ¿Y dónde esta tu novia?

—Adentro. ¿Viniste en tu moto? —respondió Uno, ignorando su pregunta.

—Si. ¿Por qué?

—Tráela, conozco a los dueños y te dejarán aparcarla más cerca. Usaremos una entrada secreta. Sígueme.

—Ah, genial.

Se abrieron paso por detrás de la línea de arbustos que corría a la par de la fila. Dos con su moto solía quedarse en el lugar, distrayéndose con la marea de mujeres embadurnada por todo el camino.

—Mira todas esas chicas, amigo. Cuanta belleza. Siento que estoy en el paraíso. ¿Por qué demonios nunca vine a una fiesta antes? Ah, sí. Ya me acordé. Pero diablos. Seguro que me acompañarás, ¿no?

—Ya te dije que sí. Y aunque no lo creas yo necesito más de ti que tú de mi —respondió Uno.

—¿Y a tu novia no le molestará? Oye, ¿no te preocupa dejarla sola con un montón de buitres al acecho?

—No. Ella sabe cuidarse.

Uno había dejado a 362 al otro lado de la fila. Desde allí vio que 86 ya había llegado. Condujo a Dos hacia un pequeño aparcadero privado que usaba la gente realmente importante del lugar, en donde este dejo su motocicleta. Entraron por salida de emergencia que había sido custodiada por un guardia de seguridad hasta que cierto agente recién llegado al planeta lo noqueó y lo dejó durmiendo contra un árbol.

Abrió la puerta y entró con Dos.

Era un antro como todos los demás. No recordaban haber ido a muchas fiestas como esa. Tenía el tamaño del gimnasio de la Primaria Gallagher. Contaba con un escenario donde solía presentarse el músico de turno que no aspiraba a más que a terminar en esos rincones o a trabajar en McDonalds.

—Necesito que te quites las gafas y el gorro —dijo Uno de pronto.

—¿Qué? Pero, ¿por…?

—Es parte de mi plan. Solo confía en mí.

Pensando en que estaba saliendo de la zona de confort de una manera bastante brusca, el muchacho se quitó sus gafas y su gorro, y se los guardó en su bolsillo.

Uno dejó a Dos adentro y volvió con las chicas.

—¿Dónde te habías metido, Uno? —preguntó 362—. 86, mira. Aquí esta Uno.

El muchacho vio a la joven pecosa de cerca y se sobresaltó del susto.

—¡Nigel Uno! —gritó ella—. ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿En qué momento?!

—Mis oídos —se quejó Uno.

—86, sé más discreta —dijo 362.

—Tú, bastardo. —86 tomó a Uno de la camisa—. ¿Quién te crees que eres?

—Oye, ¿qué te pasa? —preguntó él.

—¡¿Quién te crees para regresar aquí, así como si nada?! ¡¿Cómo si fuera lo más normal del mundo?!

—Cállate —siseó 362 tras la vociferada de 86. Se giró a todos lados para ver si había llamado la atención de alguien.

—Oye, ¿de qué estás hablando? —se defendió Uno, apartando sus manos de un manotazo—. Yo solo vine para hacer mi trabajo, que es atrapar a Número 616. No sabía que tenía que pedirte permiso para entrar a mi planeta natal, Francis.

—¡Soy Fanny! —gritó 86. La muchacha se había puesto sandalias de cuero que dejaron su pie al descubierto. 362 le pisó un pie con mucha fuerza y esta gritó.

—Te dije que te callarás. Estamos en una misión peligrosa.

—¡Pe-pero pero jefa! ¡El pelón ni siquiera recuerda mi nombre! —acusó 86, señalando a un aturdido Uno—. ¿No oíste como me llamó?

—Supongo que tuvo cosas más importantes que hacer en el espacio que recordar tu nombre.

—¿El tuyo también lo olvidó?

—Ay, 86, ya deja de hacer un espectáculo, que estamos en medio de una operación.

—_O sea hello_, ¿será que podemos concentrarnos? El objetivo ya debe estar llegando a la fiesta —pidió Uno.

—Uno tiene razón. Dejemos los saludos para más adelante.

—Argh, ¡bien! —protestó 86.

Una vez adentro, Uno regresó con Dos. Por algún motivo no lo sorprendió encontrarlo en una esquina mirando a todos, con un refresco en la mano.

—No te preocupes, solo es jugo de naranja. ¿Dónde estabas, Nigel Uno? Un grupo de mujeres pasó por aquí, todas me miraron raro. Y me vieron a los ojos. Me sentí más solo que… que… que no sé. Tú me entiendes.

—Tuve unos asuntos que atender. Te hubieras hecho el magnate empresario, como hiciste afuera.

—Si, pero aquí no se escucha bien. Por cierto, ¿y tu novia? ¿Y por qué me hiciste quitarme las gafas y el gorro?

—Ah, eh… Esta en el baño con su amiga. Luego te lo explico, tú solo sigue así.

Uno siempre tenía la acertada intuición de que una fiesta de adolescentes rozaría tal nivel de aburrimiento. Música a todo volumen, un montón de pre-adultos maleducados pasándole por al lado y empujándolo, un grupo de jugadores de fútbol que miraba con desdén y altanería a todo el mundo. Ridículos que no durarían diez segundos contra él. En manada todos eran valientes.

Se quedó esperando a que Cinco o el proveedor aparecieran, llegando a entretenerse tratando de adivinar quien haría presencia primero, y pensando en que todo esto estaba ocurriendo muy deprisa. En algún sector cerca del fondo del lugar habían colocado juegos de azar. Dos visualizó una mesa de cartas y dos damas esperando a alguien. En el espacio también existían los juegos de azar, y Uno había descubierto un lado ludópata oculto, que jamás imaginó siquiera que existía. Allí habían copiado bastantes juegos de cartas de la Tierra (o la Tierra los había copiado de allí), por lo que adaptarse no fue difícil. Incluso llego a ganar mucho dinero gracias a los casinos galácticos, los cuales habían pasado a ser su fuente de entretenimiento después de su trabajo.

Mientras Uno y Dos realizaban un intento de socialización con las chicas y se entretenían jugando con ellas, 362 se acercó a la barra, acompaña de 86.

—Ese pelado ni siquiera recordó mi nombre. ¿Tan olvidable soy?

—Entiende a Uno. Ha pasado por un momento duro en su vida como para preocuparse por a quien podría recordar. Y tampoco es que lo hayas tratado bien en su momento. Y tampoco es que le hayas dado una buena bienvenida. Pero estoy segura de que también te echó de menos… en el fondo.

—Bah. Me da lo mismo —espetó 86, luego de un momento de reflexión. Como si eso le importara mucho. 362 la ignoró. El empleado de la barra de licores se hizo presente.

—Disculpe. ¿Latas de Fizz?

—Ah, sí. El sujeto que los traía llegaba en… —El sujeto miró su reloj—. Ya debería estar aquí. Pues que raro…

86 la interrumpió sacudiendo su hombro.

—Rachel. Rachel. Mira —señaló. Cerca de la puerta de entrada varios de los invitados se habían conglomerado y no se podía ver para qué.

—Debe ser él —dijo 362—. Hay que actuar. ¿Dónde está Uno?

86 levantó los hombros.

—Tú eres su niñera, tú deberías saberlo —respondió la pelirroja.

—Diablos. —362 sacó su teléfono y le marcó, mientras miraba para todos lados. Ahora entendía por qué odiaba las fiestas. No se escuchaba ni se veía nada.

Uno apostó a que Cinco llegaría antes que el objetivo. Tuvo tiempo para vigilarla unos días antes de la fiesta, lo suficiente para saber que si vendría con unos amigos que en un principio la habían invitado y que ella cortésmente había rechazado.

—Pues chicos… Ustedes son dos, y nosotras somos dos. ¿Eso no les dice algo? —sugirió coqueta una de ellas.

Justo cuando ellos estaban a punto de ganar, pudo notar el vibrador en su teléfono. Sin atenderlo sabía de quien se trataba. Levantó la vista y vio a 362.

—Sí, que nosotros ganamos. Tengo full. —Uno arrojo las cartas a la mesa y se levantó con Dos—. Rápido, sígueme la corriente —sugirió Uno a su viejo nuevo amigo, sin dejarle preguntar por qué se habían levantado de la mesa bruscamente, dejando a las dos chicas solas.

—¡Oigan, vuelvan!

—Aquí estas, Uno. ¿Qué hacías aquí? Ya esta llegando gente importante, posiblemente el objetivo ya esté aquí.

—Oh, sí, Rachel. Te presento a un amigo mío. Rachel, Hank. Hank, Rachel.

—Pero mi nombre es… —Uno le pisó el pie—. Eh, sí. Hank. Es un placer, señorita.

Dos se inclinó, tomó la mano de la muchacha y la besó. Ignorando el saludo, a 362 le resultó extraño. ¿Uno ya tenía amigos de otras ciudades? De cualquier manera, ese Hank se le hacía familiar.

—Igual…mente.

—Felicidades por el buen gusto, Nigel —le dijo Dos.

—Sí… Gracias. Discúlpanos un momento, Hank —respondió él.

Uno se llevó a su acompañante a otro lado.

—¿Qué quiso decir él con eso, Uno? ¿Quién es él? ¿De dónde lo conoces? —interrogó ella.

—Ehh, bueno… ¿Recuerdas que dije que espiaría por las universidades para investigar a los invitados esta fiesta? Bueno, a este chico Hank lo estaban molestando los bravucones y yo fui a rescatarlo. Nos quedamos hablando y tú llamaste. Y tuve que inventarle algo…

—¿Qué cosa?

—Yo… Yo… Le dije que eras mi novia.

—¡¿Qué?! —estalló ella.

—Tranquila. No le di detalles, solo piensa que estamos saliendo, pero nada más.

—Nigel Uno —362 se llevó la mano al rostro. Sabía que tenía que esperarse un dolor de cabeza de esa magnitud—. Te dije que eso solo iba a ser para el proveedor. Antes de darnos roles debiste haberme consultado. Aunque claro, tuviste que saber que no iba a admitir esto.

—Lo sé, y lo siento, pero estuve en medio de presión. Debimos haber acordado esto también.

Ella se lo quedó mirando unos segundos. Él sabía que se estaba jugando su confianza.

—Descuida. Mientras no vuelva a pasar…

Desde allí vieron como todos se amontonaban contra la figura que había acabado de entrar. Su objetivo había llegado.

—Vamos por el proveedor, compañera.

Rodeado de un montón de mujeres y dos tipos que llevaban las cajas de latas, el proveedor traía una camisa hawaiana, una gorra polar marrón y unas gafas de protección aún más sofisticadas que las de Dos.

—¿No es quien creo que es? —murmuró Uno, quitándose las gafas.

—Yo tengo la misma idea, Uno…

—¿Fue destituido a los trece?

—Se supone que sí.

—¿86 ya cerró las entradas?

—Sí.

El proveedor, que tenía la misma edad de ellos, los vio acercarse a él. Con 362 tomada de su brazo, Uno fue el primero en saludar.

—¿Qué tal la noche, amigo?

—Pues genial, como veras. Pero… ¿los conozco?

—Mira, cariño, es el encargado de traer las latas de Fizz —dijo 362, metiéndose en su papel.

Uno le estrechó la mano a Número 30C, quien parecía todavía no comprender la situación. Este ordenó a sus bellas acompañantes dejarlo solo con los dos agentes.

Mientras tanto, Hoagie, (o Hank) volvió a quedarse solo en la fiesta. No se sentía cómodo. Primero Uno le dijo que se quitara la máscara, pero sin decirle por qué. Lo dejó solo y aun ni apareció Abby. Esto estaba comenzando a fastidiarlo. Lo que él no comprendía era que la gorra y las gafas eran su verdadera cara, al igual que las gafas oscuras de él lo eran también. Así que se las volvió a poner. Cuando lo hizo se sintió mas protegido, mas enfocado y por sobre todo mas vivo. Volvió a ser el Hoagie Gilligan que siempre había sido. ¿Pero y ahora qué? Pues ya estaba aquí, y cuando estaba aburrido no quedaba otra más que divertirse. No había venido hasta aquí solo para esperar como un perro domesticado a que Uno y su envidiable y bella novia le hicieran compañía. Podía divertirse solo.

En su campo de visión una chica morena pasó en frente de él y se giró a escudriñarlo un momento. Y entonces…

—¡Tú! —espetó ella. El chico la reconoció al instante. Era Abby—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre cerrar el taller sin devolverme mi auto? ¿Qué clase de profesionalismo es ese?

—Bueno, yo… yo… —balbuceó él, antes de poder procesar el hecho de que ella finalmente estaba ahí.

—¿En qué estabas pensando?

—Pu-pues… Lo que pasó fue que…yo…

—¿Sí? —murmuró Abby, cruzada de brazos. La gorra apenas dejaba ver uno de sus ojos.

—Bueno, un amigo me pidió ayuda —menciono él, rascándose la nuca—. Me llamó a último momento para que pasara a rescatarlo de unos matones cerca de aquí. Así que tuve que cerrar el taller antes de horario. Tomé mi Volkswagen y vine corriendo. Salve a mi amigo y como recompensa me invitó a su fiesta. Y bueno, ya era tarde y yo no quería quedar mal así que…

El muchacho no dijo nada más. Se limito a jugar a chocar sus dedos, a la espera de alguna reacción de la chica. Sí esto no funcionaba…

—Es increíble.

—Sí, increíble. Sí. ¿puedes creerlo?

—No. ¿Tú a quien podrías salvar? Que yo recuerde nunca he visto tu Volkswagen. Hasta donde sé te manejabas en tu motocicleta.

—Pero, pero…

—Mira. Para que hayas dejado mi auto en el taller algo tuvo que pasar. ¿Por qué no me dices la verdad?

Número 1 y Número 362 se habían sentado juntos, el muchacho al lado del proveedor y ella al lado de él, acercando el rostro para oír.

—Tenemos una gran oferta de negocio para tu jefe. Y no es ninguna tontería para niños, estamos seguros de que le interesará —inició Uno.

—Y no vayas a decir que no, muchacho —siguió 362, risueña.

—Pues tú te me haces familiar, amigo —dijo 30C—. Y tú también.

—No, es la primera vez que te veo —mintió ella.

—Bien. Pero antes debo aclararles algo. Ese viejo de Fizz no es mi jefe. Solo soy su cliente distribuidor. Tengo contactos con algunos adultos y les compro a ellos para revenderlo a los adolescentes a mayor precio, ahorrándoles el trabajo de lidiar con ellos y quedándome con las ganancias. Es un trabajo pesado, pero la recompensa es tentadora —relató 30C. A través de sus gafas 362 vio como sus ojos escapaban hacia las modelos que lo habían acompañado.

—Sí, vaya si lo sabemos… Hemos oído algo sobre intermediarios de adultos y adolescentes, pero nunca hemos visto a uno, hasta ahora —opinó 362. Uno la había rodeado con un brazo por detrás.

—Pues soy uno de los únicos, si no el único. Y una de las condiciones para un sano comercio es no revelar información relevante a personas insignificantes.

—En eso tienes razón, esto no es para peces pequeños —replicó Uno—. Por cierto, ¿no crees que hace un poco de calor, amigo?

—¿Eh? Pues sí —balbuceó 30C—, puede ser… pero yo estoy bien.

—Es como si hicieran, ¿Cuánto? Treinta grados —dijo 362—. Treinta grados centígrados.

—Si. 30C —finalizó Uno.

El chico mantuvo silencio. Luego de un momento dio un salto hacia atrás del sofá.

—¡Atrápenlos! —ordenó Número 30C a sus acompañantes.

Uno fue más hábil que las chicas. Sacó su arma de caramelos esféricos y les disparó a los pies a todas, haciendo que tropezaran. El golpe al caer contra el suelo fue más duro de lo que pareció. El proveedor aprovechó los segundos para disponerse a huir.

—¡Espera! —dijo 362, corriendo hacia él.

—Yo sabía que te conocía, 362 —exclamó 30C mientras corría a la salida y hacía una llamada a sus secuaces.

—¡Tus esbirros no van a entrar, ya bloqueamos las salidas! —advirtió Uno, corriendo también.

Una de las chicas que había derribado extrajo un arma destructora, parecida a su proyectil de rayos, y con eso disparó hacia Uno. Este esquivó el disparo. El proyectil destruyó el muro más cercano hacia el exterior.

—¿Qué fue eso? —dijo Cinco.

La pared de aquel lado se derrumbó. A esto le siguió otro muro en otra zona del club, por donde entraron dos sujetos de traje, apenas mayores de edad. Dos y Cinco comenzaron a escuchar fuertes azotes detrás de ellos, y tras unos segundos el muro se abrió. Los escombros salieron volando en dirección a ellos.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó él, empujando a la chica para evadir los escombros.

—¿Qué…?

Por ese agujero también entraron dos sujetos. En menos de diez segundos, la fiesta había pasado a ser una película de suspenso. Los escombros no habían alcanzado a dañar a nadie, pero la luz se había ido y se había hecho el caos en el lugar. Todo el mundo corría, tratando de huir por los agujeros.

—Muy bien, muchachos. Se terminó la fiesta. Atrápenlos a ellos, y a ellos, y a ellos —gritó 30C desde uno de los agujeros.

—¿Qué le pasa a ese? —espetó Cinco.

—Oh, oh. Gente en problemas. Discúlpame un momen…

El muchacho había echado a correr hacia él, pero ella lo retuvo del cuello de la camisa.

—Espera un momento. Aun no hemos terminado con nuestro asunto.

—Pero, pero…

—¿Pero qué? No me digas ahora que vas a ayudar o algo así. —Abigail se vio sorprendida por la determinación de ese chico. Recordó que, según dijo, había ido a ayudar a un amigo con unos matones. Un nerd flacuchento que combatía el mal por las noches subido en su motocicleta de la Primera Guerra Mundial solo era posible en la ficción, por lo que se sintió curiosa.

—Sí. Tengo que ir. Tienes que verme para creer en mí.

—De acuerdo —suspiró ella—, pero iré contigo.

El no tuvo tiempo ni de pensar. Salió corriendo y ella fue detrás de él. En la apertura se cruzó con Uno.

—Tenemos que atraparlo —dijo este.

—Sí —respondió Dos sin pensar.

Número 30C corrió hacia la salida y se subió en un auto. Número 2 se subió al Vespa con Número 5 y lo siguió. Uno tomó a 362 y a 86 de la mano, activó las botas propulsoras y salió disparado.

—¿Lo perseguiremos en esta chatarra? —cuestionó Cinco.

—Lo siento, Abigail, pero hay cosas que no te he contado de mí —dijo Dos, subiendo con ella. El comenzó a conducir con ella detrás, sosteniéndose del asidero trasero.

—¿Cómo qué? ¿Tu colección de historietas de DC?

—Algo mejor. En el maletero sobre el que estas sentada hay un cilindro hecho con latas, sácalo y dámelo —ordenó él. Ella obedeció.

—Esto parece una… un bazooka.

—Si… —Mientras salía a la carretera principal, Dos le dio las indicaciones para que cargara el arma con pelotas de tenis. La chica obedeció, sin saber que estaba haciendo. Dos motocicletas flanquearon a los chicos. Eran los secuaces de 30C—. Oh, oh. Nos rodean. De acuerdo. No te asustes, Abby, todo está bajo mi control.

—Qué alivio, ya estaba empezando a llorar —dijo Abby con sorna—. Sigue conduciendo, yo haré esto.

—¡¿Qué?! Pe… pero… ¿Ya lo has hecho antes?

Uno acercó a las chicas a la autonave de 362 y se unió a la persecución. En los ojos de su amiga pudo saber ella los había visto, y que ya se había dado cuenta de todo. No le dio importancia; la prioridad ahora era ese bendito proveedor.

Las motocicletas llevaban a dos de esos hombres cada una. El de la izquierda se había acercado a Dos y a Cinco, y el que iba atrás había empezado a atacar con una cadena. Cinco protegió a ambos usando el arma como escudo. Dos protestó por el daño a su arma.

La autonave los alcanzó en seguida, al mismo tiempo que la segunda motocicleta enemiga se preparaba para atacar. Se colocó delante del Vespa de Dos y Cinco y disparó al carril una cadena de púas. Dos hizo una maniobra rápida, haciendo que Cinco casi se cayese.

—¡Si quieres que me baje solo dilo! —espetó ella.

—Lo siento, es que nos están tirando púas.

Uno extrajo del bolsillo el arma de rayos que se había guardado y disparó contra la motocicleta de las púas, derribándolo. El vehículo salió de la carretera dando vueltas y terminó en una barranca a un lado de la carretera.

Cinco logró cargar la bazooka y disparar contra la motocicleta. Le tomó cinco tiros derribar a ambos esbirros del vehículo. La moto continuó entre sacudidas y terminó embistiendo a un automóvil a contramano.

—¡Bien hecho. Abby! —dijo Dos.

—¡Bien hecho, Cinco! —dijo Uno.

—Todavía falta el del auto. Concéntrate —respondió ella.

El Audi negro modificado de 30C era tan veloz como la autonave de 362. 86 trataba de darle con su arma a los neumáticos, pero no lograba acertar.

—Parece que tendrás que embestirlo —dijo 86. 362 se colocó detrás del auto negro, a un lado de él, y se quedó ahí.

—No lo creo.

La motocicleta anticuada de ese Hank, que en realidad no era Hank sino Hoagie Gilligan a.k.a. Número 2, había conseguido alcanzar el auto de 30C.

—¿Qué diablos es eso? —exclamó 86.

Uno vio desde arriba como Cinco logró acertarle al Audi de 30C, haciendo que perdiera estabilidad y se desviara fuera de la carretera. El auto se estrelló contra una valla que surcaba los límites de un sembradío.

La persecución finalizó. Expulsado por el airbag, 30C salió del auto y cayó al suelo.

—Ya lo tenemos —dijo Uno, descendiendo donde el proveedor. Dos y Cinco aparcaron cerca de ahí. 362 y 86 se detuvieron justo al lado de él. 86 bajó y fue corriendo a confrontarlo.

—¡Tú! ¡¿Dónde está el ladrón de Fizz? ¡Habla, carajo! —gritó ella, tomándolo de la camisa y sacudiéndolo.

—¡Se esconde en Nueva York! ¡En Manhattan! ¡Ya suéltame!

—¿En que parte? —preguntó Uno.

—Eso depende del horario. De… de día se esconde en alguna tienda de disparos de los que hay en el barrio chino o en algún negocio de la mafia italiana. De noche, se esconde en una pequeña instalación en el centro de Central Park.

—¿El está ahí ahora?

—¿Ves el sol por algún lado, genio? —protestó 30C. Las gafas se le habían caído por las sacudidas. 86 lo soltó—. Oigan, ese tipo no es mi amigo. Les hubiera dicho todo lo que dije si me lo hubieran preguntado bien.

—¿Y entonces por qué atacaste el club y a nosotros? —espetó 86.

—Tengo enemigos. Hay algunos adolescentes que quieren destruir mi negocio. Yo no tengo la culpa de querer progresar en la vida.

86 dio un paso adelante, haciendo un ademan de golpearlo. 30C retrocedió asustado.

—Solo por el ataque deberíamos encarcelarte con…

—Déjalo, 86. No tenemos nada contra él —ordenó 362.

Dos y Cinco se acercaron a ellos, sin saber exactamente que pensar de la situación.

—Ehh… Bueno, muchachos. El rufián fue detenido. No nos lo agradezcan.

—Gracias de todas formas… Hoagie Gilligan —respondió 362, girándose a él. Uno se quedo helado, pese a que ya se lo veía venir.

—De nada… ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sabes mi verdadero nombre?

—Creo que eso te lo podrá responder tu… amigo, Nigel Uno.

—¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí? —preguntó Cinco—. ¿Quién es él?

—-Es… una larga historia, muchachos —respondió Uno, sin saber que más decir.

—Número Uno —dijo 362—. Ven un rato.

Se lo llevó unos metros lejos de los demás.

—362, yo…

—Escucha. Tenemos que partir ahora mismo a Nueva York, así que no podemos perder tiempo. Hay algo que tengo que hacer con ellos dos, y te ruego que no interfieras más de lo que ya lo has hecho. Después tengo que hablar muy seriamente contigo.

362 se fue sin dejarlo responder. Por primera vez en la noche Uno sintió remordimiento por haberla engañado.

—Es extraño, Rachel. Soltó la información muy deprisa —le comentó 86. 30C se había quedado en su auto esperando una grúa.

—86, informa a tus contactos en Nueva York sobre la ubicación y llama a la nave. Y ustedes dos…

—Disculpa, pero nosotros ya nos íbamos. Teníamos un asunto que resolver —dijo Cinco.

—Antes de que se vayan, tengo una propuesta para ustedes —anunció 362, tras un largo suspiro. Todavía no estaba del todo convencida de lo que estaba por hacer, pero en la organización había prioridades—, y entenderé si declinan, pero primero quiero que la escuchen.


End file.
